Kamii Academy: Recuerdos de Dragon
by eljefe2000
Summary: Academia Kamii, una escuela particularmente especial, sobre todo por sus alumnos, pero la escuela corre un gran peligro, suerte que los enviados de naga están ahí para reparar el pasado.
1. Un futuro sin paz

Un chico de unos 19 años, de orejas de punta, vestido con con una túnica corta verde, similar a una playera y un gorro del mismo color, de zapatos cafés y bufanda azul, veía los restos de un edificio derribado, un edificio que antes fuera una imponente escuela. Cantando una canción revisaba los restos que aun seguían en pie, encontrando un viejo espejo roto en una habitación que aun conservaba las rotas sabanas azules de quien habitara ese lugar hace ya 200 años.

-Somos los únicos después de 200 años ¿no?- el chico le pregunto aquello a la chica de bufanda roja y vestido blanco con el cabello castaño-

-Nosotros también seguimos aquí- Un chico de piel blanca y pelo rubio, vestido con una camisa roja, short y tenis del mismo color, apareció junto a una chica mitad robot, este sonreía amigablemente al chico de orejas puntiagudas, ambos chicos tenían antifaz y era imposible saber quienes eran-

-Hola viejo amigo- aquel chico de orejas puntiagudas sonrió levemente con lagrimas- supongo que estamos todos ¿no?- la de bufanda roja afirmo con la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica mientras señalaba el pecho de aquel chico de túnica- Sabemos lo que le paso a Sara, pero eso no importa, nuestro mundo esta perdido y creo que ya no nos quedan opciones- El chico suspiro antes de ponerse serio- si podemos salva el futuro volviendo en el tiempo lo vamos a intentar- aquel chico conocido en el pasado por un nombre ahora solo era conocido como el rey de valla-

Repentinamente un robot de armadura roja y ojos como la sangre apareció cerca de ellos...

-No puede ser Baymax nos encontró, date prisa- la chica robot grito mientras paraba al gigantesco robot que era, evidentemente, mas fuerte que ella-

-Naga préstame tu poder una ultima vez y déjame volver al pasado- un fuerte temblor se escucho llamando la atención del chico-

-No pierdas la concentración- El chico de la mascara estaba parando el ataque de lo que parecía ser una demonio de seis ojos rojos, piel pálida y una túnica morada, con una piedra roja inconfundible en la frente-

-Con el ritual del despertar te pido que por favor me lleves al comienzo del fin- tras estas ultimas palabras el chico que ahora brillaba sintió como se acercaba alguien que conocía-

Una chica de pelo rubio había alcanzado el portal de Naga siendo transportada junto a aquel chico y la chica de bufanda roja al pasado...

-Ustedes han perdido- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de ser atravesado por el cráneo con una espada elfica-

-Esta es la ultima vez que me haces esto Naga, supongo que me quedara confiar en ti... Naruko Uzumaki- aquel sujeto enmascarado sonreía diabolicamente seguido de su ejercito de resucitados-

continuara...


	2. El comienzo del fin

En alguna parte de México el portador del emblema del odio se encontraba preparando sus maletas con un gran apuro.

-Maldita sea Garfield, por que me haces esto- el chico salio lo mas rápido que pudo de aquella casa que llama hogar-

¿Por que Ryu tenia tanta prisa? Esto se debía a que había sido invitado a la Academia Kamii, una prestigiosa escuela para personas seleccionas de manera cuidadosa. Rumbo al aeropuerto vio a unos adolescentes que le llamaron la atención el chico tenia el pelo naranja y la chica lo tenia castaño, le recordaron a aquellos niños del futuro... pero era imposible, por lo que siguió su camino.

Por su parte el chico rubio de nombre Garfield Mark Logan terminaba la filmación de su nueva película en hollywood. Con pereza también hizo sus maletas una vez estuvo en su camerino, la escuela serian como unas vacaciones. Por su parte el italiano conocido como Luigi, tomaba la tubería que conectaba el reino champiñon con el mundo real, había sido expulsado de la escuela del reino por lo que Luigi se había ido a kamii academy, sin saber que dos de sus amigos tenían el mismo destino.

-Ese es papá- una sombra observaba al rubio mientras decía aquello- se ve tan joven, extrañaba verlo...- no pudo terminar la frase, pues otra sombra a su lado lo cayo y se fueron del lugar, aunque Gar sentía que lo veían-

Otra sombra había estado observando al aprendiz de fontanero habitante del reino champiñon mientras este torpemente trataba de llegar al aeropuerto. El grupo de tres había echo ese recorrido en otra linea temporal y sus actos no los habían llevado a nada bueno, era momento de que alguien tomara todo esto en sus mano, así se formo el equipo de infiltración.

-¿Listo?- Una chica con una capucha café y un arco plateado y flechas algo extrañas veia a otro que tambien iba encapuchado-

La chica tenia una capucha hecha con pieles mientras que el chico tenia una capucha hecha con tela resistente a la magia.

-Abra que cambiar de ropa hermana Mayor- la voz de otro chico se hizo presente cerca de ellos-

-Buena idea, hora de moverse, antes de que Anakos descubra nuestra posición astral en el pasado- tras esas palabras los chicos se fueron de esa casa-

Continuara.


	3. Hijos de Dragones

El avión al del portador del odio al fin había aterrizado, aunque este no estaba muy feliz de estar a unos kilómetros de aquella escuela, en el camino estaba pensando en Sora, en otra dimensión ambos habían tenido hijos, pero en esta algo había salido mal y había terminado separándose, aunque trataba de no pensar en que había hecho para molestar a la Takenouchi. Al parecer ya había llegado, aunque el chico no lo había sentido, aun así sentía que algo no estaba bien, como si hubiera alguien que no debería estar ahí...

-No se como vine a dar a este lugar- El chico se encontraba bastante irritado, por todo lo que le había sucedido últimamente- Te maldigo Logan- mientras el chico maldecía pudo ver como un chico rubio saliendo de un coche lujoso se hacía presente- ¿Quien sera ese?- viéndolo mejor y con cierto aburrimiento se limitó a fruncir el ceño-

Justo en ese momento el Ferrari verde que manejaba a toda velocidad se paró de forma elegante frente a la escuela. Definitivamente Ryu lo iba a matar por hablador. Sin ser el momento, el chico decidió que por el momento era más importante volver a su cuarto a descansar cómodamente, de los tres edificios el suyo era el único con jardineras en el techo, por lo que le parecía un buen lugar para echar la siesta, que equivocado estaba.

Tras el cabo de unas horas el chico despertó mientras era picado en la mejilla por una chica con cara de mala leche y una estrella de mar hecha de madera, su nombre era Fuko ibuki. Ryu, al ver este echo, salto como gato al ser perseguido por un pero ¿Porque Ryu actuaria así tan repentinamente? Esto se debía a que Ryu era Ginefobico, lo cual explicaba su extraña forma de comportarse frente a Fuko.

-¿Quien eres tu?- el chico temeroso cuestiono aquello, aunque su atención se desvió al ver el objeto que con tanto esmero protegía la chica entre sus dedos, ignorando que la chica le responde casi en un susurro "Fuko"- esa es una linda estrella de mar- aquel chico había notado la estrella de mar de Fuko, aunque realmente casi nadie notaba que, específicamente, era de mar- Oye, ¿sigues ahí?- Aquel chico se preocupo un poco al ver que la chica parecía en un trance, como si repentinamente se hubiera ido a otro mundo- es mi oportunidad- el chico salio corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían hacia su habitación, no era nada contra esa chica, a decir verdad, le había caído bastante bien- a mi habitación- el chico tratando de imitar una escena de batman menciono aquello mientras corría y alzaba el dedo, definitivamente este sujeto estaba loco-

No muy lejos de ahí un chico castaño de pelo corto y ojos miel se encontraba observando los pasos de Ryu detenidamente, este vestía una sudadera morada con la parte de adentro roja, una playera azul, pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis morados, ademas de cargar con una mochila con un sello que parecía ser una cadena de seis ojos.

-Padre... es un bruto- con una gota de sudor suspiro derrotado mientras sonreía nerviosamente- vale, abra que ayudarle- el chico se paro con una sonrisa mientras corría a buscar a sus hermanos-

No muy lejos de ahí cierto extitan arrastraba a un chico conocido como Feliks Tukasiewics, el cual parecía ir pensando en su situación actual con aquel sujeto tan extraño que acababa de conocer. Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Ryu para llevarlo a un bar. Sin poder siquiera replicar el chico recibió el mismo trato que Feliks.

-¡Espera Ryu!- Un chico de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos violeta había tratado de alcanzarlo, aunque había llegado tarde. Vestía con un pañuelo azul, atado en el cuello como lo tenían los vaqueros, una playera de manga larga gris con una de manga corta de color azul sobre esta, unos pantalones grises y tenis negros, además de un morral gris- Ratas, perdí a padre, Lifan me va a matar- el chico tenía cara de agobio debido a este hecho-

Los chicos al fin habían llegado al bar tras unas horas de camino, tiempo que había ayudado para que Ryu y Feliks se conocieran mejor. Aunque no se esperarían lo que les iba a suceder ahí.

-Por última vez Logan, no- Ryu discutía con Logan sobre algo, aunque lo cierto era que tanto Logan como Feliks habían bebido un poquito de más-

-Venga Galan, eres el chico mas afortunado con las chicas que conozco y nunca las aprovechas- Ryu se tenso bastante al oir aquello, Logan sabía muy bien que el sufría mucho tratando de hablar con las chicas. Aunque ahora mismo estuviera tratando de mandarlo a ligar con una-

Terminaron por convencer al chico de hacerlo, aunque esto termino muy mal, pues la chica venía con el novio que le doblaba la altura a Ryu. Esto terminó mal, Ryu fue descontado rápidamente de un fuerte golpe al rostro, Logan logró golpear varias veces al sujeto mientras Feliks estaba sobre su espalda gritando "ballena blanca" como en aquel libro, aun así ambos chicos terminaron medio muertos por los golpes que aquel sujeto les dio. Los tres chicos terminaron en la cárcel, pero por alguna razón no pasó a mayores, al parecer, alguien había pagado la fianza de manera anónima. El trio de chicos volvió al colegio en plena noche y muy adoloridos, sin saber que era el comienzo de una vida extraña.

-Suerte que tienes mucho dinero Kana- Lifan felicitaba a su medio hermano que simplemente suspiraba-

-Si mami se entera que tome parte del tesoro real se va a enfadar- Fue lo unico que dijo Kana antes de que el y su hermano siguieran al joven Ryu una vez mas-

continuará.


	4. Naruko Uzumaki

Un masacrado jefe maldecía entre dientes a Garfield el cual estaba mas golpeado que el. El joven héroe decidió cambiarse de ropa, su ropa habitual consistía en una sudadera verde con pantalones cafés como sus tenis y una playera blanca bajo la sudadera, logrando quedarse dormido con rapidez, una especie de recuerdo abordo al chico en ese momento.

-Vamos a demostrarle de qué estamos hechos Eren- la imagen de una chica rubia con dos coletas le sonreía, el resto del cuerpo se veía borroso-

Tras un rato la imagen de la chica fue reemplazada por la de otra chica. una chica en armadura blanca que lloraba mientras lo veía a los ojos...

-Eren estas vivo- Ryu no entendía porque ambas chicas lo habían llamado Eren, pero si que entendía que esa chica era especial para el, tal vez en otra vida...-

-Corrin- el nombre de la chica le llegó a la cabeza mientras lograba enfocar sus hermosos ojos color violeta- sus ordenes princesa- eso fue lo último que Ryu escuchó de su boca antes de despertar algo aturdido pero ya sin dolor-

Eren empezó a cocinar algo mientras sonreía de buen humor, tal vez si que se casaría en el futuro, y no iba a quedar como un vago holgazán solitario, como muchas veces Koushiro lo había sugerido. Ryu noto la presencia de una hermosa chica rubia que acababa de entrar en la habitación, aquella imagen se quedaría grabada en el chico permanentemente, sin que el mismo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Maldición- Ryu grito a todo pulmón al quemarse la mano con la parrilla donde estaba cocinando su cena-

La chica tomó asiento y ambos chicos se veían desde sus respectivas camas. Ryu presto un poco más de atención a la chica que lo ponía nervioso, tenía dos ojos de un color azul cielo bastante lindos, de una figura envidiable, hasta la Takenouchi le tendría cierta envidia, de labios finos y piel bronceada, Ryu no podía dejar de verla a pesar de que lo ponía muy nervioso, su ropa consistía en una chamarra naranja con franjas negras a los lados, una franela de rejilla negra se ocultaba bajo esta, unos shorts cortos de color naranja y unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color color negro, del mismo color que sus zapatillas deportivas, Ryu también pudo notar las marcas en sus mejillas similares a los bigotes de un zorro. La chica por su parte no notaba la mirada de nerviosa y sonrojada de Ryu, estaba demasiado concentrada en la parrilla de Ryu, ella estaba segura que esas cosas estaban prohibidas en el instituto.

-¿Que hace eso en el cuarto?- Ryu había perdido la imagen encantadora de la chica en ese momento-

-Tengo permiso para tenerla- Ryu orgulloso y nada modesto sonrió dejando ver ese lado burlo que tanto odiaba el Ishida- tiene sus ventajas ser el presidente estudiantil- Su voz había cambiado a una más burlona y altanera pero sin dejar de lado su personalidad alegre y divertida, logrando un efecto gracioso en vez de uno molesto-

-Bien por ti- la chica sonrió amablemente, después de todo le había caído bien aquel chico castaño, aunque él no estuviera del todo de acuerdo- pero que no queme mi parte del cuarto- la chica señalo su cama a lo que Ryu dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al oír aquel comentario- soy Naruko Uzumaki- la chica le extendió la mano amablemente al chico que aún no superaba su nervio de que tenía una chica en el mismo cuarto-

El acobardado chico tomo la mano de Naruko con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad.

-Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, mu-mu-mucho gusto- el chico alzó la voz por los nervios aunque logró hacer reír un poco a Naruko al ver la cara de tomate de aquel extraño chico castaño-

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente uno a los ojos del otro sin separar las manos, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien los sacó de aquel trance.

-Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo Naruko- aquel sujeto era alto, de unos 20 años, de pelo blanco como la nieve de ojos negros, el ojo izquierdo lo tenía tapado con un parche y tenía una pañoleta negra ajustada en el rostro, impidiendo ver su rostro-

La vestimenta de aquel hombre tan extraño consistia en una camisa negra deportiva sin mangas y de cuello largo, unos pantalones negros ligeros, el chaleco que tenia puesto era gris, aunque daba la impresión de vejez, debido al blanco que se podía notar en el, sus zapatos deportivos eran blancos y se podía notar un tatuaje con forma de llama en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Como diablos abrió la puerta?- tras esa pregunta el chico no tardo en reaccionar a lo que se refería aquel extraño sujeto-

Ryu soltó la mano de Naruko bruscamente bastante nervioso y sonrojado diciendo incoherencias, momento que Naruko uso para hablar con antiguo sensei.

-Un minuto, ¿Kakashi?- el hombre vio que aquel chico había ignorado sus indicaciones para la clase de educación física, solo había dos opciones obvias, era muy valiente o muy estúpido. Kakashi se limitó a sonreír- ¿conoces a un tal Nara?¿Shikamaru Nara?- al ver la afirmación de aquel sujeto el chico se sorprendió, había oído historias increíbles de Shikamaru sobre este sujeto y su increíble condición física-

-Hey Naruko- Kakashi llamó la atención de Naruko mientras Ryu aun trataba de recuperarse de la impresión- ya que descubrí que estudias aquí pensé en invitarte a comer ramen- la chica se habia bañado de forma rápida, logrando sorprender a Ryu, no había visto esa velocidad para bañarse nunca-

Ryu había comenzado a adquirir agrado por el maestro, que gracias a Naruko había encontrado la forma de llegar al rebelde y torpe Ryu. No habían ni siquiera ordenado cuando Fuko se levantó de otra mesa y dijo Zombie señalando a Ryu que de inmediato la reconoció como la chica de la estrella de mar de la otra vez.

-¡¿TU ERES UN ZOMBIE?!- la exaltada naruko veía al chico que estaba entrando en la desesperación absoluta debido a lo que le habia pasado desde que llego a esa escuela-

Al ver que aquel prodigio chino del que había oído se para frente a Fuko deverdad que se cabreo.

-¿Te parezco un Zombie?- Naruko se tenso cuando vio su cara de malos moros por lo que le estaba sucediendo-

Kakashi logro calmar a los presentes, aunque Fuko en ningún momento bajo su estrella de mar, tal vez asi se sentia segura del "Zombie semi-inteligente".

-Jefe, pensé que estaría descansando- Luigi había visto al chico que fuera su compañero en múltiples travesuras-

-Perdona Mama Luigi, pero es muy aburrido mi cuarto- Fue lo que dijo Ryu al ver al chico de verde-

Naruko comenzó a platicar con ellos, con la pregunta de que era Yoshi. No pasó mucho para que ambos chicos se quedaran platicando solos mientras la chica rubia platicaba con Fuko. Naruko fue la primera en irse con Kakashi, al final Ryu también se fue a casa.

-Que dia- el chico caminaba cansado mientras suspiraba. Tras llegar a su puerta algo le quitó el aliento-

Ahí dormida en la cama de al lado se encontraba un ángel, algo que logró dejarlo con una cara de idiota enamorado que nunca había tenido.

-Sabes- Ryu le susurro mientras se hincaba a un lado de su cama, con la certeza de que ella no podía escucharle- eres la primera chica que me hace olvidar mis miedos- con suma delicadeza beso la frente de la chica y fue a descansar también con una sonrisa enorme-

-Asi que asi conocio a esa chica- Kana sonreía mientras veía a su padre y Lifan pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿Que sucede Morgan?- la pregunta preocupada de Kana saco de trance a Lifan-

-La historia comenzó a cambiar, debemos estar atentos para que padre no se vuelva bélico- Esas palabras de Lifan lograron hacer que Kana se pusiera serio-

Ambos hermanos entraron a un cuarto de la escuela ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a este par de chicos?

Continuará...


	5. Todo sucede en la clase de cocina

Ryu estaba corriendo por las calles de lo que parecía ser una japón destrozada, ¿como había vuelto a japón?, no tenía idea, pero pudo ver como Naruko trataba de matarlo, algo no iba bien con este sueño, era una pesadilla, justo cuando Naruko lo iba a matar despertó por caerse de la cama...

-Parece que solo fue una pesadilla- Ryu suspiro aliviado mientras observaba a la chica rubia que dormía en la cama de al lado, logrando conciliar el sueño una vez más-

-El balón sabe a puerco...- Naruko susurro aquello mientras Ryu la veía algo descolocado, ¿Porque un balón sabría a puerco?

Ryu se percató de un detalle, ya casi no les quedaba tiempo para alistarse y hoy tenían clase con el loco de Kakashi. Poco le importo su aspecto a Ryu en ese momento, debía despertar a la chica.

-Despierta bella durmiente- Naruko abrió perezosamente los ojos, solo para que de golpe estos se abrieran dejándola más roja que un tomate- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?, arriba que se hace tarde- no era para menos, el chico solo tenia un bóxer y había comenzado a hacer ejercicio, ignorando por completo a su compañera de cuarto-

Ryu alcanzó a escuchar de la chica una frase que lo hizo reír levemente "¡TAICHOU-HENTAI!", tras la carrera de su compañera al baño, el chico comenzó a pensar en algo, a quien podía contarle sus sentimientos, la verdad ninguno de sus conocidos parecía buen candidato, por lo que se decidió por contárselo a Feliks. Naruko esperaba que al salir el presidente tuviera al menos unos pantalones, pero el chico seguía en bóxer sin ningún pudor, aunque el chico ahora tenia de todo menos que estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a Naruko. La chica se perdió por unos momentos viendo al chico mientras se lo comía con la mirada, algo que este ignoraba por completo.

-Te acompaño- Naruko comenzó a imitarlo en un intento por desviar sus pensamientos de la perversión, aunque Ryu era el que ahora la veía de forma extraña, envidiando las gotas de sudor y agua que se mezclaban y recorrían su cuerpo-

El chico sacudió la cabeza y continuó ignorando sus pensamientos. Tras varios inconvenientes el dúo logró llegar a clase de educación física, donde ya se encontraban el resto de los alumnos. La clase no fue nada del otro mundo un partido de fútbol, Naruko y Ryu serian los capitanes.

-Yo escojo a Logan- Ryu había sido el primero en elegir, aunque dudaba mucho poder ganarle a Naruko, ya que a diferencia de el, ella parecía en buena forma física, al menos desde su percepción-

-Fuko en mi equipo- la chica saltaba como niña pequeña emocionada por el juego, algo que hacia sonreír levemente a Ryu-

-Oye Luigi, trae tu verde trasero aquí- el sujeto narizón que hace unos minutos reía ahora se estaba quejando por que no quería jugar-

-El rubio con el oso esta en mi equipo- Naruko señalo a un chico cuyo nombre rara vez era pronunciado y nombrado finalmente por todos como Mateo-

-Feliks, ven aquí- el feliz rubio se unió con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa al equipo de Ryu-

-La chica al lado del enano con nosotros- Ayano había sido escogida por Naruko, dejando a Ryu sin opciones, tal vez seria mas fácil si Taichi o Sora estuvieran ahí con él-

-El enano del malvavisco- el chico simplemente se limito a decir maldiciones entre dientes por no estar en el equipo con Fuko-

Tras unos momentos, algunos estudiantes aparecieron en el lugar, estudiantes que casi nadie les prestaba atención, pero que serían importantes. EL partido fue un completo Caos, Incluso unos cuantos cabezazos de Luigi fueron causantes de goles, un empate, eso era lo último que esperaban ambos capitanes pero estuvo bien. Ryu, cansado y aturdido volvió al cuarto para reflexionar un poco. Sin embargo, un par de chicos hacían de las suyas en la clase de cocina.

-Callate, no me dejas oir- Linfan trataba de oír que decían sobre su padre, pero Kana no dejaba de molestarlo con los ingredientes de la clase-

Ambos chicos habían estado espiando al trío de lo que sería el futuro club de periodismo, sin esperarse que Hiro hubiera causado un sonrojo en Lovino haciendo sonrojar también a Kana.

-Kana, dragon pervertido mira lo que haces- Lo que pretendía ser comida se había convertido en una masa que parecía a punto de explotar- al suelo- jalando de la playera de Kana ambos se tiraron al suelo dejando que la mezcla llenara el lugar de mugre-

Naruko acababa de salir del salón justo en ese momento, para desgracia de ambos chicos, la profesora Bonnefoy los había puesto a limpiar su desastre. Los niños desconocían lo que pasaba en la habitación de su padre, más específicamente en su mente.

Ryu, en su mente podía vislumbrar un enorme bosque frente a él, rodeando un lago, y un enorme arbol viejo en el centro de una pequeña parte de pasto entre el bosque y el lago.

-Al fin llegas- Un sujeto parecido a Ryu lo observaba, la sudadera de este era de un color amarillo y portaba gafas-

-Ya estoy aquí, que quieren- Ryu vio como otros seres idénticos a él, de diferentes colores de sudadera, aparecían a su alrededor-

-Platicar solamente- El chico de sudadera naranja respondió con toda la calma del mundo-

-¿Sobre qué?- Ryu veía curioso a estos seres que no parecían querer dejarlo ir-

-Sobre cierta Rubia- Un alegre chico de sudadera rosa se acercó mucho a Ryu incomodando bastante-

-¿Por qué no sólo me dejan en paz?- Ryu no se sentía listo para olvidar a la Takenouchi, mucho menos para tener una nueva relación-

-Por que debemos hacerte entender- un chico de sudadera morada salió de las sombras esbozando una sonrisa amable y tranquila- por eso hemos actuado mientras tu estabas aquí- Ryu asustado y nervioso decidió ver que sucedía fuera de aquel lugar que solo salía para atormentarlo-

El chico analizo todo a su alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, casi se sintió aliviado de que todo parecía normal. El sudor frío recorría lentamente su frente y el nervio se apoderaba de el, en sus brazos descansaba la rubia, para Ryu lucía muy frágil y linda, sin embargo se desmayó del miedo producido por esa visión; Logan no lo estaba pasando mejor.

-Hola Félix- el ex-titán saludaba a su compañero de cuarto con voz débil, mientras pensaba en algo sonrojado desde su cama-

Feliks avanzo feliz mente hasta la cama del joven rubio, pensando en lo que había pasado en la clase de cocina.

-A que no adivinas- el emocionado chico quería contarle todo a su amigo, sin embargo no era consciente de que algo confundida a Gar- Hiro se le declaró a Lovino en clase de cocina. Como que nadie se lo podía creer. Y fue como que realmente adorable. Lovino estaba más rojo que un tomate y...- el chico paró en seco, por primera vez prestaba atencion al rostro de su amigo- Tipo, ¿Como que tienes fiebre?- su pregunta hizo sonrojar más a su amigo, aunque el Polaco no sabia porque y el hecho de que la luz estuviera apagada no ayudaba en nada-

-No tengo fiebre viejo- Gar se cubrió con su cobija para que su amigo no viera el evidente sonrojo que se traía encima-

-¿Seguro?- Feliks no se había tragado ni de coña esa mentira, pero le daría en beneficio de la duda a logan- Uhum... Tipo, tu tienes algo.- Logan no sabía que responder a eso, sinembargo, ignoraba lo que su amigo pensaba- ¿Otra vez la castaña te ignoro? Por que creo que ya no va a ser un problema Lovino...- Sin saberlo, Feliks había detonado una bomba en Logan, dándose cuenta este último de un detalle que lo estaba asfixiando-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien viejo- Logan se paró lo más rápido que pudo para huir del polaco y buscar ayuda en alguien ajeno a él-

El polaco con mucha confusión se limitó a suspirar y recostarse para perderse en el mundo de la música.

-Jefe- Logan, buscaba a Ryu en su habitación, sin duda necesitaba su ayuda con este insólito tema, pero al ver a ambos chicos abrazados desistió, buscando al fontanero verde en su lugar-

Ayano, quien había estado ausente tras la clase de educación física, había aparecido en el mismo pasillo que Hiro, Lovino y Loga, por lo que no se esperaba lo que estaba por pasar.

-Hola Lovino, Hiro- La chica saludó amablemente, parando por un momento su andar- ¿Que cuentan? ¿Han visto a una chica...?- Ayano buscaba a una chica ciega que había visto antes, una en silla de ruedas muy peculiar-

Al verla trató de ir con ella, pero no era tan sencillo después de todo. Logan, quien había visto todo, decidió apoyar a Hiro un momento, tal vez aquella castaña que lo había ignorado era la respuesta a sus problemas.

-Hola chicos- dije mientras sonreía- me parece que tienen asuntos que atender dije mientras me llevaba a la castaña de ahí, pues parecía que Hiro quería privacidad-

-¿Que tal Logan?- Al menos sabía su nombre, eso le ahorraba las presentaciones, sin duda esta chica parecía que era su solución permanente a sus dudas- Pareces agitado. ¿Quieres hablar?- Ayano parecía muy tranquila a pesar de estar siendo arrastrada por un rubio con cara de desesperación-

-De echo, si, pero no quiero que nadie escuche- Logan estaba más rojo que la gorra de Mario, por lo que dudaba si era buena idea-

-Claro, entonces vamos a la cafetería. Parece que siempre está vacía- Ayano pensó que aquel chico se había puesto tan rojo como lovino, tal vez convertiría el rojo Lovino en una escala oficial en la academia Kamii. Ahora caminaba junto a el pensando que era lo que tenía tan atareado al chico de pelo rubio rizado-

-Me pregunto que paso entre Hiro y Lovino- Ayano trato de romper el silencio con esa frase logrando hacer reír al chico-

-Hiro está de cacería- Logan tenía una sonrisa macabra al decir eso, como si le pareciera en extremo divertido algo muy siniestro- y su presa es Lovino- tras esa frase, Logan negó y volvió a ponerse serio, aún había un asunto que debía tratar con la chica de bufanda roja-

-Jajajaja- Ayano comenzó a reír al darse cuenta del contexto que la frase tenía- No se por que sospechaba que iba a acabar algo así...- esa frase de Ayano tomó desprevenido a Logan que no se esperaba esos dos-

Al llegar a la cafetería Ayano veía a Logan con una sonrisa mientras este estaba serio para darse el valor necesario.

-Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar?- Al fin Logan tenía la atención de la castaña, no podía dar marcha atrás-

Logan comenzó a contarle lo que había vivido tras aquel momento en que lo ignoro monumentalmente.

-Uy, lo lamento- Ayano veía ahora con algo de culpa en su rostro al chico- De verdad, ni me había fijado que me habías hablado- Apenada la chica se disculpó mientras el chico solo le restaba importancia esperando la solución a su problema- Pero por lo que me dijiste... puedo concluir que te gusta el tal Feliks- Logan se rio levemente, aunque no quería aceptarlo, ya lo había deducido-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Logan suspiro algo cansado mentalmente, aun asi sonrio levemente al recordar otro suceso- oye, que opinas del Tenchou y Naruko- Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ayano, pero aun asi sentia curiosidad por ambos chicos-

-Yo no creo que te deberías de preocupar- Ayano respondió a la preocupación de Logan primero, ya que era el tema que lo agobiaba en ese momento- Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo que hizo Hiro con Lovino- Ayano había deducido que el polaco tambien sentia algo por Logan, aunque se preguntaba si el americano era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de posiblemente estaba poniendo celoso a Feliks con ella-

-Bueno, pienso que es posible que acaben como pareja- Tras meditar un poco la última pregunta, al fin logró responder-

-Hace rato los acabo de ver dormir en la misma cama- Tras las palabras de Logan Ayano no sabia que debia decir-

-Wow ... Si que van rápido...- Ayano parecía encontrar divertida la relación de ambos chicos-

-Ni que lo digas- Logan sonaba igual de divertido, aunque aún le preocupaba cómo iba a ver a la cara a su amigo- oye, me dejarías dormir en tu habitación, la verdad no quiero ver hoy a feliks- Sonriendo nerviosamente el chico suspiro causando la mirada de reproche de la chica-

-Lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano...- La voz de reproche hizo mella en el chico- Pero bueno. Esta bien...- Sin mas que decir, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, el problema era su compañero, Hiro Hamada-

-Gracias- El chico sonrió agradecido a su nueva amiga- además creo que debo pensar con será esto de andar con un hombre- Rascándose la nuca y con evidente sueño, el chico sonrió levemente sonrojado-

-Jajaja si, supongo que tienes razón- Al entrar al cuarto Hiro y Lovino dormían en los sofás de la habitación en posiciones muy incómodas a la vista del cambiante-

-Puedes dormir en... Uhm... Quizás... En la cama de Hiro, no creo que la ocupe hoy- Ayano se fue a recoger su pijama tras mandar a dormir a Logan en la cama de Hiro- Buenas noches Logan- con esas palabras ambos chicos se fueron a dormir-

No muy lejos de ahí.

-No se puede confiar en ustedes dos- Una chica de capucha regañaba a Lifan y Kana, mientras un par de chicos de la edad de Kana con capuchas moradas con rojo, los veían curiosos- es hora de que los gemelos los vigilen, nosotros nos encargamos desde el exterior- las palabras de la chica parecían Ley, pues los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza antes de retirarse-

-¿Los gemelos? ¿Estas segura?- una voz masculina sonó de atrás de la chica mientras esta suspiraba-

-No tengo mas opciones, mejor asegurate de que el resto esté preparado en caso de algo malo- la sombra masculina volvió a suspirar mientras se alejaba del lugar- Ten cuidado hermano- tras esas palabras se ocultó también en lo que parecía ser un restaurante-

¿Qué le depara el futuro a esta escuela cuyo destino está comenzando a cambiar?


	6. Cambiemos el futuro, un nuevo camino

Hiro amanecía algo aturdido esa mañana ¿Que paso anoche? Logan dormía en su cama, mientras el y Lovino dormían en los sofás. Sin perder tiempo se dedicó a bañarse y preparar los Microbots que enviará a su vieja escuela. Ryu no amaneció menos confundido sobre lo que pasó ayer, pues al ver a Naruko en sus Brazos volvió a desmayarse. Por otro lado Logan no la estaba pasando bien en su sueño.

-Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo Logan- un chico conocido como Nightwing veía al cambiante que parecía molesto-

-No quiero que le digas a Rachel, prometemelo Richard- el verde veía a su líder a los ojos, ambos con una especie de ira, pero no contra el otro-

Repentinamente aquel recuerdo se difumino, dejando a Logan en un cuarto oscuro donde pudo ver la muerte de sus padres.

-Papá, Mamá- Logan trato de alcanzarlos, pero solo logro llegar a una visión algo rara de la torre T- ¿Cy?- vio a su amigo caminar con el brazo dañado mientras recogía sus cosas de la torre T- ¿Nightwing? ¿Star?¿Rae?- Veía como uno a uno sus amigos dejaban la desolada Torre dejandolo atras- ¡No me dejen!- Sin previo aviso corrió, solo para caerse de la cama-

El chico comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta que Ayano ahora lo veía tratando de calmarlo. Cuando al fin junto el valor necesario no pudo decir mucho.

-Recordaba el pasado- Logan sonreía melancólicamente mientras recordaba la última noche que usó sus poderes-

-Extraño mi vida- El chico veía aquellas botas con huellas animales que le recordaban sus días de héroe-

-Yo también extraño la mía pero... No podemos hacer nada. Solo hay dos opciones; avanzar hacia el futuro o perseguir el pasado.- la chica estaba sonriendo mientras imágenes de su pasado también pasaban y algunas algo difuminadas que pensaba podía ser sueños-

-Ahora puedes conocer nueva gente, hablar con otros puntos de vista y no echar de menos lo que ya paso. Sino esperar a lo que está por pasar.- Logan sonrió alegremente a su amiga castaña, una de esas sonrisas que no dedicaba en años-

Ayano se mostraba comprensiva con el chico, aunque de un dia para otro Ryu y Naruko ya estaban en la boca de los periodistas. Aunque sin duda los que la pasaban mal eran ellos dos.

Era un dia lindo, Naruko intentó levantarse perezosamente como siempre, pero algo se lo impedía, algo que no la molestaba, pero sin duda no era algo que normalmente sintiera al despertar. Mientras abría los ojos pudo ver un cuerpo que la abrazaba cálidamente como protegiéndola, y aunque ella también lo abrazaba de la misma manera, un recuerdo punzando en su cabeza la hizo ponerse roja antes de caer de la cama de un brinco. Su corazón desbocado le decía que se quedara con el, pero, no podía, no después... de su primer novio. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, recuerdos malos que la alejaban del amor, al principio su paranoia le hizo creer que Ryu había sido como un plan maligno, luego reacciono y razono que Ryu era así. Así que, tras vestirse como rayo, hizo lo único que su mente le permitió pensar... salir corriendo. llegando a la clase de ciencias, aunque claro, Ryu seguía dormido.

-Sola estoy, sola estoy ¡No puedo ocultarlo más! Sola estoy, sola estoy ¡No tengo con quien estar!- Kana escuchaba a la chica buscando esa escena en el libro de historia de Kamii-

-Lifan, algo anda mal- Lifan se asustó al oír a Kana tan serio, sobre todo por que de los dos él era el más relajado, un logro dirían en Ylisse-

-¿Que sucede Kana?- Lifan simplemente tuvo que ver que en el libro de historia faltaban las hojas entre la pérdida de memoria de Ryu y la noche con Naruko, ¿Como pararian algo que desconocían?-

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que Ryu llegara solo para toparse con la sorpresa del cambio de cuartos.

EDIFICIO ZETTAI

Cuarto 1 y Ryuunosuke Nanohudou

Cuarto 43 Lovino Vargas y Antonio Carriedo.

Cuarto 16 Vash Swingli y Tateyama Ayano

Cuarto 20 Kate Bishop y Hiro Hamada.

Profesor encargado: Yao Wang y Shizuo habitación 23

EDIFICIO BUNGAKU

Cuarto 1 : Profesores encargados Alejandro Carriedo y Hatake Kakashi

Cuarto 2 Profesora Marianne Bonnefoy la que compartirá cuarto con Nunnally Vi Britannia para que esta no se quede sola por su discapacidad.

Cuarto 64: Fuko Ibuki y Hinata Hyuga

Cuarto 21: Luigi Segaly Bros y Pao-Lin Huang

EDIFICIO KENBO

Cuarto 5: Garfield Mark Logan y Naruko Uzumaki

Cuarto 16: Feliks Tukasiewics y Mateo Williams

Cuarto 32: Nico Robín y Ivan Braginsky profesores encargados

-Me a tocado sólo, por lo menos podré poner mi mente en blanco...- Ryu se perdió en su mente por unos minutos antes ver a Naruko que tambien lo veia el cambio de cuartos -Oye Naruko, debo decirte algo- la chica salió corriendo con un sonrojo que Ryu no supo si fue su imaginación o fue real-

Logan por otro lado había obtenido la ocasión perfecta para hablar con la chica sobre lo que sentía por él Kaichou, aunque este último se moría de los celos. Logan se acerco a ella mientras ella y Luna parecían estudiar algo, tomándola del brazo llamó su atención y la de toda la clase, sobre todo la de cierto presidente estudiantil.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el Taichou- sin mas Logan sacó a Naruko de ahí por el brazo mientras Ryu realmente se enfadaba-

Ryu quiso romperle las piernas a Logan al ver aquella escena, algo que aquellas voces no le dejarían olvidar.

-El amor- la voz de aquel chico de sudadera morada resonó en su cabeza como un tono molesto que no te deja en paz-

-Cállate- Ryu grito tan alto que fue fácil para el resto de los estudiantes darse cuenta que hablaba solo- lamento haber fastidiado la clase- Ryu salio con el raro sentimiento de ser seguido por alguien, cosa nada equivocada, pues Linfan y Kana lo seguían de cerca-

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí Sora, no me gusta sentirme sólo- Podía parecer estúpido o poco maduro, pero Ryu encontraba tranquilidad en la compañía de la chica, aunque ahora mismo solo quisiera esa tranquilidad en cierta rubia-

Mientras Ryu pensaba en su vida hasta ese momento ambos rubios se veían desafiantes uno al otro, esperando.

-Iré al grano- Logan rara vez era serio, pocas personas sacan ese lado de él- ¿Te gusta mi amigo?, el Taichou- en cuanto logan dijo eso, algo cambio en la mirada de la rubia-

La respiración de Naruko se cortó, comenzó a sudar y sus pupilas se dilataron al pensar en el amor. Pasó un rato procesando la información, mientras recuerdos malos la invaden, Sasuke le había prometido el cielo, pero solo la había tirado al suelo. Negó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces solo para salir corriendo, lamentando el no poder aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Está enamorada- soltó un gran suspiro antes de ver cómo se alejaba- ahora donde está el tenchou- sin mas que decir en ese lugar, el chico se dirigió a buscar a su amigo-

Luigi, quien llegaba recién a la escuela, había chocado con la rubia en un descuido de ambos.

-Gracias por traernos- Luigi se despedía de Beymax, justo antes de chocar con Naruko- oye, deberías fijarte... ¿Estas llorando Naruko?- el fontanero verde se sorprendió al ver a la chica frente a el llorando, pensando si Ryu había hecho algo malo-

Naruko se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, al ver esa inconfundible ropa verde fuera de moda, sin aviso alguno se encontró llorando en el chico que trataba de entender la situación, aunque Naruko no decía nada que ayudará al chico. tras sacar todo su llanto, la chica vio a Luigi con una sonrisa cansada y algo opaca.

-Gracias- su sonrisa se había vuelto forzada y su voz se había apagado- Perdón- Naruko había notado la mirada de reproche en aquel chico que solía estar con Ryu y Logan-

-Dime la verdad- Luigi sin duda se había ganado su titulo de Mamá Luigi, nisiquiera Logan podia engañarlo- no te voy a juzgar y tal vez yo pueda ayudar- sin saber por que, esa última frase provocó una mala sensación en el verde, como si algo malo pudiera pasar por esa frase-

-¿Me ayudarías?- Luigi no sabia como reaccionar, pero simplemente asintió en silencio, esperando que solo fuera un sentimiento sin fundamento- Entonces bésame- Aunque Naruko lo veía con ojos suplicantes, Luigi lo pensó un momento antes de ceder y besarla,un error que tendría tiempo para lamentar-

Ryu, quien había visto todo, había dejado caer una botella al suelo que fue lo que alertó al fontanero para ver a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos antes de correr

-Espere Jefe, no es lo que usted piensa- Aunque Luigi trato de detenerlo, no pudo hacer que lo escuchara y Naruko solo veia la dirección en la que se fue con los ojos abiertos- deberías ir tras el, tu le gustas, la pregunta aquí es ¿El te gusta?- Esa pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Naruko mientras el fontanero iba a clase de cocina, esperando alcanzarla-

Algo se había roto en Ryu y Naruko pudo sentirlo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a perder a alguien que parecía amarla de verdad. Con todas sus fuerzas la chica salio detras de el, tratando de evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si ya lo hubiera perdido una vez y se estuviera repitiendo una vez más. Ryu se había tropezado con algo y cayó al suelo causando heridas en las rodillas y palmas, dándole un horrible dolor.

-Te encuentras bien- Naruko estaba realmente preocupada por el presidente, al fin sentía que las cosas habían cambiado para bien-

-Estoy bien, vete de aquí- Con trabajo logró levantarse para tratar de alejarse de la chica, cosa que no logro, pues esta lo había abrazado-

-¿Que era lo que querías hacer?- Ryu simplemente suspiro antes de relajarse-

-Planeaba ver si encontraba a alguien que me abriera la cabeza como nuez- la reacción de Naruko no se hizo esperar y un sonoro golpe en el rostro de Ryu lo derribó una vez más-

-¡Baka!- la chica lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos antes de lanzarse sobre él una vez más-

-Naruko- la chica solo le abrazo más fuerte, Ryu entendio que debia callar-

-Lo siento'ttebayo... Es solo que estoy muy contenta...- Naruko sonreía aun con lágrimas por haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que Ryu hiciera algo que después pudiera haber salido mal- Lo que viste antes... no volverá a suceder... porque... te... me gustas- Ryu intento hablar una vez más, pero la chica no había terminado- se que lo que hice estuvo mal y entenderé que no me perdones pero- Ryu se había hartado y la había tomado del rostro para besarla por un largo minuto que parecieron horas para ellos-

Naruko estaba tan roja como Lovino, aunque también sonreía aun con algunas lágrimas.

-Solo iba a decir que si querias ser mi novia- el chico sonrió antes de que la chica lo volviera a besar-

En un callejón oscuro eran observados por un chico.

-Bien hecho madre, pensé que mi intervención sería en vano- el chico encapuchado no más grande que Lifan sonrió antes de irse por el mismo callejón por el que había estado observando todo el tiempo-

Ante la lluvia que había empezado a caer, ambos chicos corrieron entre risas a la escuela, sin saber que Algo interesante había pasado en la academia, tal vez Lovino y HIro no hubieran durado de todas formas...

-El libro está...- Kana y Lifan estaban pálidos, ya que toda la historia de Kamii había desaparecido, se estaba reescribiendo-

-Cambiamos en futuro, esperemos que sea para bien- aunque Lifan esperaba eso, no tenia idea de que no eran los únicos jugando con piezas en el tablero-

Continuará...


	7. Periodico escolar: Artículo 1

Por: Matthew Williams

En nuestra primera semana en la Kamii Academy presenciamos ciertas escenas que tanto nos entretuvieron como nos preocuparon. Pero en este caso le contare sobre algo divertido y chusco que algunos tuvimos la oportunidad de ver.

La relación entre el maestro de educación física, Kakashi Hatake y la profesora de ciencias, Marianne Bonnefoy, inicio de una manera algo tensa. Ambos irrumpieron en la clase de cocina, donde ambos también conocieron al profesor Alejandro Carriedo.

La rivalidad comenzó cuando el profesor Hatake leyó en voz alta un fragmento de su Icha Icha, causando la molestia de la profesora, quien en ese momento reflejaba deseos homicidas. El profesor Hatake se salvó en esa ocasión pero la tormenta y el dolor vendrían al día siguiente.

Tanto el profesor Kakashi como el profesor Alejandro irrumpieron en la clase de ciencias. Donde Kakashi cometió la imprudencia de molestar a la profesora, la cual furica lo hizo sentir la llamada "Furia Francesa" como podemos ver en la fotografía (1.1)

Fotografía 1.1

Se capta el momento preciso en el que la profesora lo golpea en la cara con el libro erótico conocido como 50 Sombras de Grey La foto muestra la cara de Kakashi con un gesto de dolor. En el fondo podemos ver al profesor Alejandro Carriedo comiendo palomitas Observamos como el Icha Icha cae en el escritorio.

Después del fuerte golpe el profesor quedó en el suelo desorientado y buscando su libro. El mencionado libro se había abierto, según algunos testigos, en una página que mostraba a dos hombres en pleno "acto". Delatando al maestro como Fundashi.

La profesora concluyó su clase dándole indicaciones al maestro de cocina con llevar a los alumnos a su clase. Después ella se llevó al agredido de las orejas. Milagrosamente el profesor Kakashi Hatake salió vivo de aquella situación.

Tal parece que ambos profesores tienen una fuerte rivalidad. Hemos escuchado los testimonios de ambos profesores. Bonnefoy declara que Hatake es un pervertido, mientras que Hatake declara que ella no es tan santa como parece.

Según teorías que nos han dado estudiantes anónimos. Se piensa que su rivalidad también tiene que ver con el profesor Carriedo, tal vez haya una rivalidad romántica en todo esto.

Hay varias hipótesis de cómo terminará todo esto:

Kakashi Hatake acabará muerto Ambos se destruirán el uno al otro El profesor Carriedo se quedará sin palomitas

Todo se queda a su criterio hasta que consigamos más información sobre este acontecimiento.

Sin nada mas que agregar. Les damos la bienvenida a nuestro periódico. Estén al tanto de las próximas noticias, chismes e informes de lo que ocurre en nuestra academia.

Recomendación de Kumajiro: Estén al tanto de un dragón de Komodo que se pasea por los pasillos, ya que gusta de comer osos polares.

Primera publicación. Artículo 1.


	8. Amor y Odio

Era de dia y Ryu dormía plácidamente esa mañana, desde anoche no escuchaba aquellas voces molestas, sin embargo Logan era otra historia...

-Despierta bello durmiente- Logan había ido a despertar al chico que parecía piedra en aquella habitación- deberías prepararle el desayuno a tu novia- Logan salió del cuarto del chico buscando a Feliks, tenía que hablar con el-

-Cielos, había olvidado que durmió aquí- Ryu se levantó perezosamente tratando de orientarse para ir al baño- descansa Naruko- con una sonrisa me meti a bañar esperando que esto no se arruinara con nada-

Un chico caminaba confiado por la escuela, su inconfundible pelo pincho y su sonrisa lo hacían alguien poco probable para pasar desapercibido, incluso sus ojos azules reflejaban la madurez que sus años salvando mundos le habían dado, su nombre era Sora, mejor conocido como el elegido de la Llave espada

-Luigi, ¿Eres tu?- Sora saludo efusivamente al fontanero sonrió emocionado por ver al azabache- amigo- mientras ambos se abrazaban efusivamente el pequeño grillo que escribía el diario de Sora trataba de escribir todo tal cual lo veía-

-Sora- Luigi comenzó a llorar emocionado en el hombre de aquel chico pelo pincho- ahí muchas cosas que contarte- el fontanero lo dijo más para él que para el elegido, aunque este fue capaz de escucharlo- vamos a comer y te cuento todo- la sonrisa de Luigi no había cambiado nada, Sora se limitó a reír divertido-

-Vale, tengo tiempo- el elegido poso sus manos en su nuca con un gesto amable común en el-

Ambos chicos se movieron al Ichirakus, sin embargo dos chicas mantenían una platica un tanto... peculiar.

Una joven Autobot, conocida como Elisa veía a la chica pálida dormir, a diferencia de otros, ella, de apariencia humana, carecía de la posibilidad de caminar, esto se debía a un accidente... del que poco solía hablar.

-¿Como sabes que iba a estar aquí?- la autobot le preguntaba eso a aquella chica pálida con una piedra roja en la cabeza-

-Ya te lo dije, sabía que vendrías hoy, como un deja vu- la chica de nombre Rachel Roth solo tomaba una rica taza de te-

La chica autobot iba vestida con pantalón azul y zapatos oscuros, una playera roja al igual que una chaqueta aunque en la altura de los hombro porta logos autobots. Físicamente su tez es trigueña, su cabello es rojizo pero posee ojos azules; su estatura es de un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros, de complexión delgada. Proporcionada en el sentido de la palabra en el aspecto de busto y caderas.

Mientras que Rachel vestía una blusas morada, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y zapatillas negras, su pelo es violeta hasta los hombros, de ojos morados y un gorro le cubría la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a alguien más?- Aunque la chica disfrutaba, por alguna extraña razón, de la presencia de la mitad demonio, no quería que la con valecieran-

-Como quieras- la chica calmadamente salió del trailer- Solo piensalo, a nadie le gusta estar solo-sin mas que agregar se dispuso a volver a su cuarto para tomar una rica taza de Té-

Ahi se quedo aquella autobot con sus pensamientos, sin embargo en el Ichirakus ramen un par de amigos hablaban sobre lo que les había pasado en sus vidas.

-Cieos- el elegido de la Llave simplemente soltó aquello al oír de la relación de Ryu y Naruko- las cosas se van a complicar- Luigi desconocía por que Sora decía eso-

Mientras en Kamii cierta chica pelirroja que compartía nombre con el elegido caminaba alegremente buscando a su amigo de la infancia Ryu. La chica de apellido Takenouchi se encontraba observando a cada alumno que pasaba, un par de chicos entrando al salon de cocina, una chica japonesa con algo similar a una estrella de madera acompañada de un chico chino bastante hablador, sin duda la chica no esperaba chocar contra alguien familiar... Minutos antes...

Feliks y Matthew veían a Hiro y Fuko muy emocionados al esperar que ambos terminaran juntos.

-Matthew...- Feliks quería recordarle que tomara las fotos para el periódico escolar, sin embargo no hacía falta, Mateo era muy eficiente en ese sentido-

Observaban la escena como un par de fisgones, ni siquiera Baymax, quien acababa de llegar, se había percatado de su presencia. Logan vio al duo oculto mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Que hacen?- Logan pregunto algo curioso aquello mientras aparecía detrás de ellos-

Feliks jalo a Logan para que no lo vieran, sería desastroso para ambos reporteros.

-Chiss- Feliks lo callo con una señal para que dejara de hacer ruido- Estamos haciendo una noticia y espiando la cita de Hiro- aunque no era algo que a logan le interesara, le hizo gracia que esa fuera la razón de tanto secretito-

Feliks esperaba que no hubieran oído a Logan, no quería ser descubierto por algo como eso.

-Yo solo venia a hacer algo- Logan esbozo una sonrisa al decir aquello, sacando un leve sonrojo en su rostro- una pequeñez- Feliks veía a su ex-compañero de cuarto bastante intrigado ¿Que tramaba?-

-¿Una cosa? Como... ¿Espiar? ¿Buscar una moneda? ...en... ¿buscar un peluche?- Esas preguntas pasaban por la mente del chico mientras veía a su amigo de forma curiosa-¿Que cosa?- Intrigado ladeo la cabeza esperando encontrar una respuesta a su dilema, sin embargo nadie esperaría la respuesta que aquel ligon tenia para esa pregunta-

Logan tomó a Feliks por el rostro antes de posar sus labios sobre los de el en un corto y suave rose de labios que ambos disfrutaron un poco, aunque Feliks no supo reaccionar a eso.

-Sólo eso- Logan volvió sin pena ni gloria al colegio mientras tarareaba la canción de los titanes-

Matthew estaba tomando fotos de aquello, sin duda alguna una gran noticia.

-Nhg...- el chico no pudo procesar rápidamente lo que Logan acababa de hacer, algo que, sin duda, lo descolocó-

Ambos periodistas se voltearon a ver uno al otro sonrojados como lovino, sin duda lo fundashi era contagioso.

-¿E-Enserio acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar, tipo?- Feliks le preguntó a su amigo tratando de captar si era un sueño o de verdad había pasado-

Matthew se limitó a responder a lo que Feliks había preguntado con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el también estaba en Shock.

-Esto... ¿Logan y tu...?- se atrevió a preguntar una vez que Feliks estaba más cansado- ¿... se gustan?- aunque parecía una pregunta rara, si que sonaba algo interesante, seria lo mas obvio ¿No?-

-En... Pues... Como que no se...- Feliks comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nervioso al pensarlo- T-Tal vez como que si... Pero... ¿Y si fue un reto o una broma o...?- aun se negaba a creer que había pasado- No... Como que olvidalo...- posó sus manos en su rostro colorado mientras pensaba para calmar sus inquietudes actuales- Como que mejor investigo por que según yo le gustaba la castaña que siempre está con Lovino

Logan por su parte se encontraba caminando alegremente antes de chocar contra alguien, alguien que sin duda no quería encontrar...

-Oye Logan, ¿has visto a Ryu?- Logan se asusto al oír esa pregunta-

Frente a él se encontraba la portadora del emblema del amor, Sora Takenouchi, lo único que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo por Naruko, no eran buenas noticias para la pareja, algo que descolocó a Sora.

-Necesito hablar contigo- el nervioso Logan saco a Naruko del cuarto con mucho nerviosismo e ignorando los reclamos de su amigo-

Logan estaba tan nervioso que no lograba articular palabra alguna, hasta que logro calmarse un poco.

-Hay una chica que podría causar problemas- Logan comentó mientras se reía algo nervioso, no era de dar malas noticias-

Naruko no podía procesar tan rápido la idea que Logan le plantea, por lo que tardó unos segundos con cara confusa, para cuando comprendió la idea se había puesto roja como Lovino.

-Esa chica es un problema- Logan seguía balbuceando cosas mientras Naruko jugaba con sus dedos- Mi jefe y su Ginefobia tienen la culpa- Naruko abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa frase-

-Vaya, y yo creí que mi último novio no sabía hablar con las chicas- Naruko realmente estaba sorprendida, Ryu no daba el perfil de temerle a las chicas- Demios- Naruko salio dispara en busca del club de periodismo, no podían dejarla fuera-

Iba tan concentrada que no noto cuando chocó con cierta chica de pelo naranja.

-¿Estás bien?- la chica de pelo naranja ayudó a Naruko a levantarse mientras la veía apenada-

-Claro- Naruko observaba a la chica muy detenidamente, no la había visto antes-

me disculpo, es que tengo prisa por encontrar a un amigo- la chica se disculpó bastante apenada por su descuido- soy nueva, me llamo Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto- Sora observaba las marcas de zorro de aquella rubia con sumo interés-

-Entonces eres nueva. Un gusto ¡Soy Naruko Uzumaki'ttebayo! miembro del club del periodístico- Naruko sonreía por el sentimiento de pertenecer a algo, algo que no sentía a menudo-

-¿De casualidad no has visto a un chico al que le dicen Jefe?- Sora observó que el semblante de Naruko se volvió algo confuso, desconcertado bastante a Sora-

Naruko tardó un rato en asociar las palabras Jefe, Ryu y Kaichou, logrando molestarla al saber de quien se trataba, aunque siempre fue buena actriz, logrando sonreirle a Sora, por lo que no noto su enojo.

-¿Jefe? ¿Hablas del Kaichou?- con una sonrisa fingida le respondió lo mas amable que podía, nadie le iba a quitar a su Ryu -Si es el...- Naruko hizo un ademán de estar pensando donde podría estar- Creo que esta en otro edificio...- hasta Eggman se hubiera creído esa mentira, tal vez Naruko merecía el premio a la mejor actriz de kamii-

-Gracias por todo- Sora se despidió de la chica en búsqueda de Ryu, sin saber que acaba de ser engañada por la actual novia del chico-

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahi, otro problema se acercaba a Kamii... Sasuke Uchiha

-Conque esta es la dichosa Academia Kamii- Sasuke murmuro aquello mientras entraba a la escuela-

Al llegar a su habitación, Sasuke fue recibido por lovino, al cual se le fueron los colores de solo ver a ese tipo. Lovino, quien chateaba con antonio, al que llamaba el Bastardo, creyó que Sasuke era un ladrón.

-¡N-No me mates! ¡Soy un buen (cobarde) italiano... Con familia... De por allá!- Lovino se estaba humillando ante Sasuke sin razón alguna- ¡Te daré lo que quieras!- Lovino estaba dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo mataran-

Sasuke solo pensaba en lo patético que se veía, si el fuera un asesino, cosa que no era, no valdría la pena matarlo.

-¿Acaso me crees un ladrón?- Con una ceja alzada y un tono mordaz, el Uchiha se veía bastante molesto, sin embargo pensaba en lo largo que sería su año ahí-

Había pasado un rato breve desde que Lovino hiciera su acto de esclavo rogando por su vida, sin embargo había unos gritos que molestaban a Sasuke

-¡¿Que?!- Tan solo abrir la puerta se topó con Hiro y Beymax, aunque para él eran un elfo y un Robot de batalla-

-¿Que necesitas elfo?- Sasuke acababa de decir las palabras equivocadas frente al niño genio-

A lo largo de la vida de Hiro lo habían llamado de muchas formas pequeño, enano, bebe, nene y embargo llamarlo Elfo ya eran ligas mayores en la perspectiva del genio. Con los lentes de sol y bastante molesto activo el chip de batalla de Baymax.

-Baymax... encárgate de él- Con un tono Mafioso mando al robot a hacer el trabajo sucio- No lo lastimes, solo haz como en nuestra mafia en el SFIT (San Fransokyos Institute of Technology)- Sin esperar mucho, baymax se lanzo contra Sasuke tratando de atraparlo, aunque el Uchiha era más ágil, Beymax podía cargar media tonelada-

Sasuke había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, algo que era de esperarse, pero un Elfo morado ordenandole a un robot gigante que lo liquidara era nuevo hasta para el. Sasuke esquivaba los golpes de Baymax gracias a sus habilidades atléticas, esquivar los golpes de Naruko no era tarea fácil.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes elfo?-Beymax asestó un golpe que no le hizo mucho al Uchiha, aunque era más por resistir el dolor bastante bien-

Hiro comenzó a creer que Sasuke era descendiente de las cucarachas, así que era hora de usar la cabeza.

-Oye, creo que te va a dar un ataque al corazón-Hiro uso lo unico que podia ganarle al Uchiha en ese momento, los dotes médicos pade Beymax.

Beymax nada más oír eso rodeo al Uchiha con sus brazos para llevarlo a revisar, solo para asegurarse que no estuviera enfermo. Hiro comenzó a reír mientras recordaba sus días de peleador. Sasuke intentó liberarse de cualquier modo, pero le era imposible escapar del Malvavisco gigante.

-¡Suéltame saco de metal!- Sasuke estaba furioso, nadie dejaba a los Uchiha en ridículo, al menos nadie que siguiera vivo-

-¡Ya verás pequeño duende! ¡Nadie puede con un Uchiha! ¡La venganza Uchiha caerá sobre ti! ¡Me vengaré!- Aunque Sasuke no era conocido por ser muy hablador, esta vez estaba molesto de verdad, no quería admitir su derrota-

Hiro estaba haciendo caso omiso de Sasuke, la verdad le divertía todo este asunto y eso que el solo venia a hablar con Lovino.

-Anda mira que interesante- Hiro simplemente se burló en la cara del Uchiha mientras lo veía aun con Beymax-Cuando quieras te muestro de lo que es capaz un Hamada-Hiro se jactaba de la ascendencia de los Hamada, guerreros antiguos muy poderosos, además de su familia de la mafia que su tía nunca invitaba a cenar- Necesito hablar contigo- con la mirada de hielo y entrando a la habitación se dirigió a Lovino que poco o mucho entendía de lo que acaba de pasar-

Sasuke estaba furioso, llamaría a su primo Obito, un jefe Yakuza de muy mala leche, aunque su hermano le decía que no se juntara con la mafia, él quería venganza.

-Ese chico no sabe en lo que se metió- Sasuke si que era de temperamento fuerte-

Elisa que pasaba por ahi penso que Starscream era el único que clamaba por venganza y luego volvió a andar en su silla como buscando algo.

-Estoy hambriento, tal vez deba ir a comer algo- Ryu salió perezosamente de su cuarto al perder la esperanza de ver a Naruko ese dia, le rugía la tripa y habia visto un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, lo mejor seria ir a ver- Ichirakus ramen- un lugar pintoresco se veía frente a él, al entrar se le veía bastante calmado y divertido, el lugar daba un aura amigable, Ryu pensaba que todos los restaurantes deberían ser así-

Naruko salió como buena mesera a atender con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen ¿En que la puedo ayudar- Aunque Ryu supuso que ese era el saludo del lugar y el uniforme, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía-

-Así que aquí estabas, me había preocupado por ti- Ryu estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero no podía evitarlo al ver a Naruko tan linda-

-¡Kaichou! ¿Qué hace aquí?- Naruko estaba realmente sorprendida, no penso encontrar al presidente alli-

-No es obvio, lo que se hace en los restaurantes normalmente- Ryu estaba muy sonrojado, pero aun así sonreía de lado a lado-

Naruko se rio debido a las palabras del presidente.

-Te entiendo muy bien-Naruko le sonrió divertida-

-Pasa, yo invito. Como empleada tengo bonos- Ryu se cuestionaba si estaba bien, pero sinceramente tenía mucha hambre como para rechazar la invitación de su novia-

-Gracias- Ryu se sonrojo por vergüenza al decir eso, pero algo le rondaba la cabeza- por cierto, esa Yukata te sienta bien- el sonrojo de Ryu se hizo más evidente mientras tragaba un poco de saliva- resalta tu figura- Sonrió nervioso mientras su cara se veía completamente roja-

-Gracias-Naruko también se sonrojo, no recibía halagos seguido-

Una vez en la barra Ryu comenzó su alimentación.

-Kaichou- Naruko llama la atención del chico que seguía comiendo-

-Una vez que termine mi turno... ¿P-podría acompañarme de regreso a la academia?- Ryu se atraganto un poco mientras el semáforo volvia a su rostro-

-Claro- Ryu comenzó a comer a prisa mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios- pero quería comentar algo contigo- su temblor era evidente, no había superado del todo su miedo a las mujeres- no, nada, olvidalo- Ryu término y le ofreció su mano-

Ambos chicos se fueron al cuarto a dormir, después de todo Ryu tenía una cama vacía.

-Esa maldita rubia me ha engañado, voy a matarla- Sora estaba realmente furiosa, ¿Cómo osaban engañarla?-

Sin embargo a lo lejos un par de chicos la veían preocupados.

-Deberíamos decirle a madre que padre no es padre- el chico de sombrero vaquero y rostro cubierto por un paliacate y lentes negros respondió con preocupación-

-¿Bromeas?- la chica con el pelo largo de un color negro opaco y máscara se enojo por esa idea- Padre nos envió para que la línea vuelva a su estado original, no lo vamos a decepcionar, Naruko debe irse, y vamos a matar a Linfan y Kana de ser necesario-

Ambos chicos se ocultaron en las sombras una vez más.


	9. El zorro y el Fenix

Era una mañana agitada para varios alumnos de la escuela, Logan incluso creyó que estaba alucinando al ver a su vieja amiga Raven en la escuela. Ryu abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras trataba de acoplarse al mundo real, notando rápidamente a Naruko en sus brazos.

-Fue un lindo sueño- Ryu recordó su sueño con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios a su novia y volver a dormir-

No pasó mucho para que Naruko se despertara debido a un sueño que había tenido con Sasuke, realmente la cabreaba, sin embargo el ver a Ryu dormir con ella le saco una sonrisa. Naruko reviso sus mensajess mientras se vestía para descubrir que Hiro había encerrado a un chico nuevo en el vestidor de mujeres

-¡Ja! yo quisiera ver eso- Naruko mencionó aquello bastante divertida, justo antes de escribir un artículo para el periódico que Kakashi-sensei le había recomendado-

Mientras ella escribía eso se dio cuenta que su estómago rugía, por lo que, sin hacer mucho ruido, salió del cuarto procurando no despertar a Ryu.

-Me haces cosquillas Sora- Ryu soñaba que Sora le estaba lamiendo la cara, algo extraño hasta para la chica del amor- maldita lagartija mutante, largare de aquí- Ryu despertó notando que quien lo lamia no era otro que el animal verde y escamoso de su compañero y amigo del reino champiñón, Yoshi, quien recibió un puñetazo del furioso Ryu- supongo que debería comer algo, después de todo es tarde, pero primero voy vagar un rato- el chico sonrió un poco olvidando la ausencia de la rubia por ese momento y concentrándose en que iba a comer-

Mientras tanto Sasuke había salido del vestidor de mujeres furioso por lo que Hiro le haba hecho y caminando sin rumbo por la academia. Rachel, quien acababa de salir de su cuarto con un libro, estaba segura de que encontrará información sobre su amigo verde, sin embargo se topó con el único que no esperaba encontrar, su viejo amigo Ryu, quien curiosamente tenía un cierto parecido con el aprendiz de Linterna verde, un chico que sabía cómo encontrar a Logan.

-Hola jefe- Rachel sonrió a su viejo amigo, el cual se desconcertó por completo- lo invitó a comer, así podemos ponernos al tanto de todo- la palabra comer hizo que Ryu inmediatamente sonriera y le brillaran los ojos de la emoción, solo para arrastrar a la chica directo a la cafetería unos segundos después-

Mientras tanto Feliks se encontraba en la cafetería en pijama buscando que comer, no esperaba encontrarse ahí a Naruko.

-Buenos días Naruko- Feliks se apenó bastante por sus fachas, no esperaba ver a nadie tan temprano y menos en ese lugar -¿Vienes por algo de desayunar?- tratando de desviar el tema decidió hablar de aquello-

Feliks recibió un mensaje en su celular, algo que lo confundió un poco, pero rápidamente sonrió al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de su viejo amigo Toris, informandsole que iria a estudiar en Kamii. Sin demora le respondió bastante alegre:

"Tipo, como que te has tardado un poco n.n

Aquí te espero como para mostrarte el edificio

Como que te he extrañado mil

Feliks"

Lovino, quien se acababa de levantar, decidió ir por unos tomates, ya sea por un impulso extraño o el deseo por tomates, parecía que Lovino era atraído por estas frutas rojas, no esperaba ver a todos en pijama haciendo que quisiera ignorarlos. Mateo estaba en las mismas, aunque el despertó con mucha energía, cuando ya no tuvo sueños con gilbert, aunque él negaba que fueran sueños eróticos, no lo creían ni siquiera sus amigos, al notar que Feliks no estaba decidió ir a la cafetería.

-Como que tengo hambre- el oso que llevaba dormido por fin despertó al oír eso -... acabo de sonar como Feliks. Bueno no importa, creo que sera mejor ir a la cafetería para desayunar- mientras llegaba a la cafetería pudo notar a sus compañeros en pijama, notando que el tambien lo estaba- Buenos días- Saludando a sus amigos se sentó junto a ellos-

Naruko realmente no estaba en pijama, pero tarde se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a esta, algo que la apeno un poco mientras le echaba mano a su ramen de miso.

-Buenos días Feliks y Mattew- Naruko sonrió a sus amigos mientras comía -Por supuesto ¡Nada mejor que el ramen para empezar el día!- Naruko se puso a buscar en la web de la escuela, topándose con el artículo que Feliks había escrito, dando mucho en que pensar a la rubia-

-¡Matthew! Como que también estás en pijama- Feliks río ante la situación bastante animado-

Feliks abrazo a su amigo muy feliz, después de todo la noticia de Toris lo tenía bastante animado, tanto que casi abraza a Lovino, pero la cara de mala leche de este lo hizo desistir, aunque no mermó sus ánimos.

-Hola Lovino- Feliks saludo a Lovino energéticamente mientras le sonreía, algo que a lovino no parecía hacerle ni puñetera gracia- Como que luego te compro mas tomates porque se acabaron ya- Sin duda alguna le había soltado una bomba, pero simplemente volvió con sus amigos-

Mateo diviso como Lovino hacia enojar al Uchiha con mucha facilidad al llevarse el último tomate, aunque no era que el chico fuera especialmente valiente. Sin demora saco su cámara dispuesto a grabar cualquier tipo de suceso extraño, aunque ni el se esperaría ver a Luigi embestir al uchiha. Minutos antes...

Sasuke se encontraba rumbo a la cafetería, realmente tenía hambre, aunque al llegar ignoro la mesa de los chicos o habría notado la presencia de Naruko ahí, lo que le llamo la atención al Uchiha en ese preciso momento fue que Lovino tomaba el último tomate, algo que el no le hizo gracia.

-Yo también quiero el tomate- La voz grave de Sasuke le hizo sentir escalofríos a Lovino, los Uchiha daban miedo si se lo proponen-

-Chi-Chigiii! -Aunque el Uchiha intimidaba Lovino no se rendiría tan fácil por los tomates, lo único que le daba una pizca de valentía para enfrentar al Uchiha- Pues entonces vete a comprar uno- aunque se veía muy decidido, las piernas de lovino ya no servían y parecía que se iban a derrumbar en cualquier momento- Hay una tienda cerca... No te pienso dar todo el maldito tomate. Eso o ...te doy la mitad ... - Aunque lovino vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, no se iba a retractar, no le daría todo el tomate, si quería la mitad con eso se iba a conformar-

Luigi, que había observado todo, sabía que el Uchiha no podía ver a Naruko bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que se le ocurrió lo que haría de estar bajo un ataque de Bowser o alguno de los Koopalings, incluso del mismísimo Bowser JR.

-Mama mía, dile a todos que si muero no se preocupen- Luigi dijo eso antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas contra el uchiha, algo que sin duda le costaría algo caro si este lo alcanzaba-

Ryu caminaba en pijama unos minutos antes, por lo que llegó a la cafeteria minutos antes de que Luigi le diera al Uchiha, dándole tiempo de escuchar todo, claro, que el arrastrar a Rachel era nuevo, normalmente ella lo arrastraba a el a hacer algo sensato. Naruko y los otros dos periodistas sacaron al presidente de sus pensamientos.

-Hola amigos- Ryu gritó aquello con una sonrisa mientras saludaba efusivamente y arrastraba a su amiga mitad demonio-

Los chicos saludaron de igual manera al ver al presidente que se dirigía hacia ellos, sin embargo Naruko borro su sonrisa al ver a la chica sonriente que su Novio traia arrastrando de la mano, cambiandola por un ceño fruncido que Ryu no notaba ni a patadas.

-Les presento a Rachel Roth- Ryu se sentó junto a sus amigos que veían distraídos la pelea, aunque Naruko no noto que se trataba del Uchiha, si que noto al pobre Luigi corriendo con todas sus fuerzas-

-Un gusto conocerte- Naruko saludo a Rachel con una sonrisa, una parte de ella le decía que Rachel no era una amenaza para su relación-

El resto tambien saludo a la chica aunque Naruko quería su atención por un momento.

-Chicos- Naruko logro atraer la atención de los que estaban en la mesa-

-Se me ocurrió algo para organizar el periódico. Una persona se encarga de tomar fotos. Otro se encarga de escribir los artículos principales. Uno se encargará de un lado para los chismes y por último uno se encarga de las notas interesantes... También se podría organizar algo sobre enviar sus preguntas al diario y el escritor las responde- Naruko había diseñado un plan para el periódico bastante interesante, algo que capto la atención de sus compañeros, pero Ryu solo comía despreocupado- ¿Que les parece?- La pregunta no era necesaria, se veía a leguas que les había fascinado-

-Es una gran idea, Naruko- Mateo estaba realmente emocionado al oir la idea de la rubia- Yo tomaré las fotografías, la cámara y yo somos como uno mismo- eso sonó un poco raro por lo que el chico simplemente sonrió nervioso- También estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer unas encuestas, como preguntarles a nuestro compañeros quien es el más popular o esas cosas- la propuesta de Mateo también hizo interes en el resto de los chicos-

-¡Perfecto! yo me encargo de los chismes. Las mujeres sabemos de estas cosas- Ryu no discutiria ese punto, aunque por su mente pasaban unos cuantos chistes sobre la forma de ser nada femenina de su novia- También me puedo ocupar de las preguntas al diario. Pero se mantendría en secreto quien pregunto y usaría un alias para respetar la privacidad- Ryu pensó en preguntar anonimamente si Logan usaba desodorante, pero seguramente sabría que era el y lo haría papilla-

-Pues como que a mi me parece bien pero como que ... No me gusta mucho lo de las secciones. Por mi estaría bien si podemos negociar escribir algo si quiero escribirlo a pesar de no ser de mi sección. Así todos estaríamos de acuerdo.- Feliks tenía un punto para sus amigos, algo nada mal considerando la idea que propone- Por mi cualquier sección está bien- Al chico no parecía importarle si eran peras o manzanas- Además estaba como que pensando en hacer una encuesta de popularidad . Como dijo Matthew. Vamos por la academia preguntando por los tres más populares en la opinión de las personas, del que hayan oído hablar más o lo consideran el más popular y luego preguntamos por qué. Sería como, que interesante este artículo- Ryu comenzó a atragantarse debido a que Feliks realmente daba risa-

-También puede ser... ¿Y qué te parece una encuesta de las parejas más populares?- Ryu no le interesaba ese tema, pero que Naruko lo propusiera le daba mareo y un extraño De ja vu que no lo dejaba en paz-

-Si eso suena bien- Mateo le respondió a Naruko bastante seguro- Mientras que tu alias no tenga algo que ver con el Ramen, ya que sería algo obvio, sin ofender-Naruko se sonrojo un poco al oír esas palabras, pues esa era precisamente su idea- Umm... tal vez deberíamos escribir lo que queramos y especificar qué sección es, como por ejemplo, chismes, noticias y esas cosas- la explicación de Mateo sonó bastante interesante para todos los presentes en aquella mesa- Ambas encuestas me parecen fantásticas y nos dará mucho material- los otros dos integrantes del grupo periodista sonrieron al estar de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo-

Feliks estaba de acuerdo con la idea, por lo que sonrió antes de hablar.

-Me parece como que genial!- Feliks acabo de desayunar mientras pensaba en el próximo movimiento del club- ¡Bien, entonces deberíamos de comenzar a preguntarles a los estudiantes incluyendonos a nosotros! Yo digo que hagamos ambas encuestas y... Luego dejamos a un volado quien las escribe- aunque esta idea le gusto a todos, Ryu sentía un presentimiento, como aquel sentido arácnido del que tanto presumía Peter Parker-

-Muy bien- Mateo sonrió ante la idea que su compañero proponía- En mi opinión creo que el más popular sería el profesor Carriedo, pero si hablamos de alumnos... umm... No se, últimamente hemos estado hablando de Hiro pero no todos lo conocen y por otro lado esta Lovino... me quedo con Lovino- nadie lo sospechaba, pero apartir de ahi Lovino seria la persona más popular y el sex symbol de la escuela- Y la pareja más popular... ¿Cuenta el profesor Kakashi y el profesor Alejandro? y si no, creo que me iría con Hiro y Fuko- Ryu no estaba seguro si esa contaba como pareja, pues nunca vio que los niños pasarán a algo serio-

-En mi opinión el más popular es Alejandro-sensei... Pero si se habla de alumnos me quedo entre Lovino y Hiro- Naruko realmente pensó aquello, pero estaba mas interesada en terminar su ramen- Por la pareja más popular votó por el Aleshi o Kakandro. Si preguntan es Kakashi y Alejandro- Ryu no sabia si reir o preguntarse si la chica estaba bien mentalmente, pues el nombre de la pareja era de por medio raro-

-Como que yo también creo que el Profesor Carriedo sería el más popular.- Feliks estaba pensando aquello mientras veía al resto en sus propios pensamientos- Y de alumnos yo también me quedo con Lovino por qué... Bueno, como que todos han escuchado algo de él sea bueno o malo y los alborotos que arma no pasan desapercibidos por nadie- Lovino estaba bastante molesto, por lo que dejo la cafetería al oír que hablaban de el, sin embargo nadie lo noto- La pareja más popular... No se, como que por un lado está Naruko y el presidente estudiantil, también se habló mucho de Kakashi y El profesor Alejandro... Pero no puedo votar por Fuko y Hiro porque aún no son pareja así que... Como que me quedo con Kakashi y el profesor Alejandro- Ryu se volvió a atragantar al oír presidente estudiantil, Naruko y Pareja en la misma frase, aún le costaba trabajo aceptar su relación-

Feliks sintió el movimiento de su móvil antes de ver que tenía otro mensaje de Toris, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"Ya veo...

Yo también te he extrañado aunque Natasha haya estado replicando lo contrario

Y ...

¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Ya hiciste nuevos amigos?"

Feliks sabia por que su amigo estaba preocupado, pero no habia razon, asi que le respondio aun sonriendo:

"Como que estoy genial Toris.

Estoy en el grupo de periodismo y como que ya tengo amigos.

Aww ¿Como que estas celoso? n.n que tierno.

Y como te va con la putirrusa?"

Luego volvió a centrar su atención en lo que sus compañeros hacían.

Naruko trataba de ayudar a su novio que se había ahogado hace unos segundos, sin embargo ambos se sonrojaron como tomates al verse a los ojos y volvieron a sus propios asuntos, aún no se acostumbraban a todo esto.

-Una duda- Naruko los miro roja Lovino mientras tomaba la mano del Kaichou por debajo de la mesa, aunque ninguno dijo nada- ¿Que nombre puedo usar como alias? Se me ocurrió algo como Menma pero es parte del ramen...- se rió un poco nerviosa mientras sus compañeros simplemente la veían-

-¿Menma? Como que eso suena súper genial.- Feliks apoyo a Naruko con una sonrisa- Pero ya cambié de opinión. Pensándolo como que mejor el estudiante más popular seria o Lovino o Matthew. Por qué, vamos, como que todos han oído de "Mateo" - la risa del chico no se hizo esperar al decir mal el nombre de su amigo -Yo también necesitó un alias... No se como que...- a su mente no llegaba ningún apodo que le funcionara-

Naruko estaba realmente agradecida de que la apoyaran con su nombre Menma

-¿Por qué necesitas un alias?- Naruko se extraño al pensar en ello, realmente no le molestaba-

-Pues como dijimos qué podemos escribir sobre la sección que quisiéramos también será necesario uno. También si nos compramos como de esas cosas para comunicarnos cuando estemos investigando como que sería genial tener uno...- Feliks estaba enumerando las razones para tener un alias- Como que nos deberíamos de poner en acción- los chicos estaban entusiasmados, pero Ryu tenía el presentimiento de que esto sería un mal dia-

-Creo que el popular seria Mateo, no yo- Matthew respondió aquello riendo porque todos lo llamaban mateo y no Matthew- Entonces yo también necesitaré un alias. Luego pensaré en ello- sin mas que agregar se levantó de la mesa mientras sus amigos lo veían- Hay que ponernos en acción entonces- los tres chicos también se levantaron mientras veían a su amigo- En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de la misión imposible en sus cabezas como si fuera el fondo de sus aventuras- Vamos Club de Periodismo!- a Ryu se le figuró una pose tipo vengador o cuatro fantástico, tal vez de power ranger-

-Buen punto- Naruko puso su mano enfrente de ella, por lo que sus amigos la imitaron como equipo- ¡Por el Club de Periodismo!- los tres gritaron aquello bastante emocionados, para luego irse cada quien por su lado, siendo Ryu quien iria detras de Naruko dejando a Rachel sola-

-Oye Naruko, sobre lo de ayer...- Ryu parecía querer decirle algo, pero no lograba articular palabra-

No por que no quisiera, sino, porque Logan y Sora al fin se habían topado con ellos, y no solo Logan estaba perdido,si no que se acercaba una tormenta. Luigi por otro lado seguía corriendo como loco, Sasuke no se parecía cansar pero Luigi escapaba de fantasmas que atraviesan paredes corriendo, así que aguantar no le supone ningún esfuerzo. El elegido de la llave espada por su parte se habia quedado viendo a Rachel, preguntandose quien era ella.

-Ahora no Kaichou- Naruko no quería distraerse por lo que prefirió ignorar de momento al chico-

Los chicos siguieron caminando en silencio mientras eran seguidos por los otros dos sin darse cuenta, o al menos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-¡Sensei abra la puerta o la derribaré!- Naruko gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta bastante segura de que entraba por que entraba-

-Chale- el resignado presidente simplemente dijo eso mientras su novia esperaba- Solo quería que pudiéramos ser más abiertos- tras decir eso captó la voz de una chica que lo llamaba, una voz bastante conocida y que penso jamas volver a escuchar en su vida- ¡¿Sora?!- Ryu se pasmo bastante al verla abrazarlo, un recuerdo de su relación lo abrumó de tal manera que no pudo notar el enojo de Naruko, pero si que sabia que esto no simbolizaba nada bueno-

El profesor Alejandro Carriedo abrió la puerta rápidamente, algo raro en el mexicano.

-¿Pa-Pasa algo Naruko?- al profesor le preocupaba que Naruko intentara dañar a su gato... otra vez- Si vienes a buscar a Kakashi no está muy despierto que digamos- aunque luego razono que se trataba de Kakashi-

Kakashi por su parte se encontraba dudando si alguien aún respetaba los domingos, pues al parecer los periodistas de Kamii no lo hacian, ademas de estar teniendo un lindo sueño que se había visto interrumpido.

-Si estoy... Por favor no hables por mi- Kakashi reprendió a Alejandro pidiéndole aun medio dormido que no hablara por él-

Naruko trataba de evitar a la Takenouchi, el platicar con los profesores la ayudaba.

-No es por eso sensei. El club de periodismo, estamos haciendo una encuesta ¿Le molestaría ayudarnos?- Naruko sabia que a los profesores no les molestaria, al menos a Kakashi-

-Ah está bien. Pasa- el gato y las palomitas del profesor Carriedo se encontraban a salvo en ese momento-

Sentado en su sofá se dedicó a esperar que Naruko continuará su pregunta.

Kakashi se levantó al ver a los chicos entrar, aunque aún seguía medio dormido.

-Y bien. ¿De que se trata la encuesta?-Kakashi trato de no sonar muy dormido, pero era evidente-

El maestro se volvió a parar molesto al oír la puerta una vez más, parecía el dia de molestar a Alejandro, y la nueva invitada no era otra que la profesora que remataba el trio Calavera, la francesa loca Marianne Bonnefoy

-¿Necesita algo profesora?- el profesor Alejandro veía a la profesora algo desconfiado-

La profesora se sentía aliviada de que su vecino le abriera, pues no era que hubieran llevado la mejor relación hasta ese momento

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo pasar? Debo darle algo al profesor Kakashi- la profesora se escuchaba muy convincente y amable, lo cual no le terminó de gustar al profesor y tenía razón, la profesora solo queria saber que hacían-

-Si, como no..- el profesor murmuró aquello desconfiando de ella, pero sin más remedio que dejarla pasar-

Para su suerte era un cuarto grande el de ambos profesores.

-Entonces Naruko, ¿ De que es la encuesta?- el profesor prefirió volver su atención a la chica e ignorar a la recién invitada-

-Gracias- la profesora fue a hablar directamente con Kakashi para devolverle su libro, una excusa para ver que hacían- Creo que ya fue suficiente castigo- la profesora realmente le dolía perder ese libro- Tenga su basura obscena y espero no verla nunca más-en verdad lo iba a extrañar, pero no podía hacerlo evidente-

-Sora, quieres soltarme, esto se torna incómodo- Ryu realmente se sentía incómodo teniendo a su amor de la infancia y a su novia en la misma sala-

-Pero ya no tiene que caminar, estamos en una habitación y a tu amiga no parece incomodar a su persona- Sora quería comprobar que sentía Naruko por Ryu, aunque era cierto que disfrutaba haciendo sonrojar al chico ginefobico-

-Kakashi-sensei- Logan toco la puerta del profesor para que lo dejaran entrar y vigilar a la chica-

El profesor Carriedo abrió de mala gana mientras se preguntaba quién era esta vez, sin embargo no reconocio al chico rubio de buenas a primeras, aun asi lo dejo pasar.

-Achu- el presidente estornudo mientras parecía desconcertado, no estaba enfermo después de todo- achis, alguien piensa en mi- Ryu vio que Naruko ni lo estaba pelando por lo que decidió fanfarronear un rato a sus espaldas- es que soy tan guapo- Mala suerte para el al recibir un golpe de su enojada novia que lo derribó- au, odio los golpes de amor- Ryu se sobo la cabeza adolorido por el golpe, pero realmente se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno-

Naruko vio el número de personas del cuarto por lo que empezó las entrevistas.

-Muy bien. Los del periódico estamos haciendo una encuesta del más popular en la academia. ¿Me podrían dar su opinión?- Naruko comenzó con esa pregunta, aunque la respuesta podría variar, todos sabían la respuesta Obvia, Lovino- Y profesora. No tiene que fingir más. Su secreto ya está en la primera plana. Señorita Fuyoshi- la profesora se vio descubierta en ese momento y descubrió que en realidad desde antes-

Por otro lado el elegido de la llave espada trataba de entablar conversación con Rachel, sin saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola- El saludo amigablemente como solía hacerlo con todos en sus aventuras- soy Sora, y tu eres?- ella dejo su libro y con su seriedad habitual lo volteo a ver causando un escalofrío en el elegido-

-Soy Rachel Roth- Rachel Roth, esas palabras bastaron para que Sora se pusiera pálido cual cadáver y saliera corriendo a buscar al chico bestia- que extrañó sujeto- fue lo unico que salio de la mitad demonio antes de volver a su lectura-

La profesora ya había salido del shock inicial, pero aun se sentía acorralada.

-Esto... no se de que me hablas- trato de no sonar nerviosa, pero solo se veia mas sospechosa, así que opto por cambiar el tema- Pero en mi opinión, creo que el más popular es Mateo, siempre escucho su nombre en todos lados-aunque no lo pareciera, ese no era su nombre y todos lo conocían erróneamente como mateo-

Naruko algo molesta porque nadie sabía el nombre de su compañero sacó la pagina del periodico escolar donde delataban a la profesora.

-Una no debe avergonzarse de lo que es- Naruko le estaba dando lecciones de autoestima a la profesora, o eso era lo que parecía-

El profesor afirmó con la cabeza a las palabras de la rubia.

-Cierto. Con este periódico escolar ya no tenemos vida privada - el profesor le dio la razón antes de disponerse a contestar la encuesta- El más popular... Creo también que sería Mateo, todos dicen ese nombre pero también Lovino. No se queda atrás- la respuesta del profesor era concisa y no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto-

La maestra no habia prestado atencion a las palabras del profesor Carriedo, ya que seguía rondando por su cabeza una cosa y solo una cosa.

-¡¿Quien tomo esa foto?!- la furia de la maestra era evidente y seguramente mataría al que la hubiera tomado si se llegaba a enterar de quien había sido-

Kakashi por su parte estaba orgullosos de los dones ninja de los del club de periodismo, sin duda eran admirables.

-Yo digo que el más popular eres tu Alejandro- Kakashi había dicho aquello muy tranquilo, aunque a Alejandro le comenzaba a incomodar el profesor Kakashi- ¿Y el chico no se llamaba Matthew?- esa aclaración poco le importó a los presentes, no era algo relevante y Ryu había tardado en aprenderse el de Feliks, sería demasiado saber el de mateo-

-Una maestra fujoshi, jefe, porque no me hablo de ella, es más nunca me ha hablado de los que viven aquí- Ryu comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en las manos debido a tener a la chica tan cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su respiracion, ademas de que ella no respondía sus mensajes, por lo que le era imposible contarle algo como eso de igual manera- por qué no hablamos ahora que podemos así dejamos a tu amiga trabajar- Sora no se alejó ni un milímetro del presidente, simplemente quería ver las reacciones de la rubia-

Naruko anotaba toda la información en una libreta, logrando ignorar de momento a su novio y la chica nueva del pelo naranja.

-Por respeto a la privacidad e integridad física de nuestro informante no puedo revelarlo- Naruko no iba a delatar a sus compañeros, menos con la sensei que podía matarlos- La segunda encuesta es sobre la pareja más popular de la academia- todos sabían que esa pregunta variaba más que la de el chico popular Lovino, quien incluso tiene su propia escala de rojo-

-Te importa- Logan había llegado a separar a la portadora del amor de su jefe-

-No, no. Es Mateo- el profesor Carriedo seguía insistiendo en que su nombre era Mateo-Así se presentó el primer día de clases. Y además, aunque se llamara Matthew ya todos los conocen por ser Mateo- el profesor esperaba que supieran proteger a sus amigos, o la profesora descargaria la furia francesa sobre el pobre que hubiera tomado la foto-

-La pareja... Uhu... Tal vez... Ah! Ya se! Esta mañana estaba viendo a la ventana y me pareció ver a Feliks abrazando a un chico castaño ... Pero creo que solo son amigos... - el profesor se quedó pensando unos momentos esa pregunta- Tal vez... Yo digo que todos ya han shippeado a Lovino y Ayano o a Hiro y Fuko- en eso no se equivocaba, pero Hiro y Fuko no eran una pareja-

La profesora estaba tan ensimismada pensando en su venganza contra el fotógrafo que no pensó su respuesta a la pregunta de la pareja, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Matthew y Feliks!- la profesora se acaba de delatar sin siquiera una poca de presión- O si no... este par- señalando a los profesores a sus espaldas sonrió, ya no había nada que esconder-

-Hiro y Fuko no cuentan porque no son aún pareja- Naruk aclaro el punto de que Hiro y Fuko no eran una pareja realmente- ¿Y ustedes que opinan?- la pregunta esta vez iba para el trío, en el cual, solo Ryu parecía no estar por gusto y la mirada asesina de la rubia a la portadora del amor no pasó desapercibida para nadie-

-Ah..entonces también voto por Matthew y Feliks... Se ven... Muy unidos- Carriedo se limitó a corregir su respuesta tras la tensión entre ambas chicas y la aclaración de la rubia-

-Yo pienso que tu y el Taichou- Logan sonrió a la rubia antes de recibir un golpe de la Takenouchi- Bruja- la respuesta de Logan era algo común para ellos-

-Goblin- Logan tuvo ganas de gritar, nadie le decía goblin, pero la de pelo naranja seguía siendo una chica-

Kakashi rezaba porque Bonnefoy no descubriera al fotógrafo, así que decidió responder para aliviar la tensión.

-Por la pareja yo voto por mi y mi Alejandro- Kakashi le guiño un ojo a Carriedo logrando sonrojar al profesor, algo que le resultó divertido-

-Yo...- Ryu se puso rojo Lovino mientras trataba de responder la pregunta- piensoquesomosunalindapareja- Naruko trato de escuchar lo que su novio trataba de decir, pero el se puso más nervioso- que digo que el profesor Carriedo y Kakashi- había fingido demencia para que Naruko y Sora no lo medio fusilaran-

-Entonces ya son dos de mi y el Kaichou- la chica murmuró para ella esas palabras con una leve sonrisa- Gracias por votar Garfield- en un gesto infantil le saco la lengua a su adversaria, indicandole que el chico era suyo-

-Yo pienso que haríamos buena pareja el y yo no lo crees- Sora tuvo la osadía de robarle un beso al presidente frente a todos, pero la bomba de celos de Naruko había sido detonada con eso-

-Le mostré mi rostro por lo que prácticamente es mio- Kakashi por otro lado seguía haciendo sonrojar al profesor Carriedo con sus insinuaciones descaradas, ignorando completamente la tormenta que estaba por desatarse-

Naruko no podia creer lo que acababa de ver, pero se sentía furiosa por el atrevimiento de la chica.

-¡Dejalo Zorra!- con ese grito y saltando cual leona sobre su presa comenzó a atacar a la Takenouchi-

Ryu por su parte veía todo estático en su lugar con una pregunta en su cabeza que, a pesar de ser obvia la respuesta, no lo dejaba pensar "¿Que ha pasado?"

-Fuck- Logan intentó separarlas, pero sin poder convertirse en algo grande como un oso, ellas eran más fuertes-

Sora estaba en problemas en ese momento, Naruko la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que estaba en el suelo tratando de volver a levantarse.

-¡Salve al Kaichou de hacer algo realmente estúpido!- Sora recibió una patada en el estómago bastante fuerte- ¡Vencí a un imbécil Uchiha en un combate!- aunque eso no tenia nada que ver con Ryu igual fue acompañado con un tirón de cabello a la portadora del amor- ¡Y tu vienes por lo que es mio!- le dio otra patada pero sin previo aviso esta fue parada por una furiosa Takenouchi-

Sora volteo lo papeles pateando a la Uzumaki en el estómago para evitar que se parara.

-Yo estuve con el cuando le dio varicela y no podía ni comer- Naruko se trago completa la patada de sora, ya que fue directo a su rostro- Yo lo salvé de seres que ni te imaginas- su intención nunca fue llegar a este extremo, pero si iban a pelear, era obvio que Sora lo merecia mas que Naruko, por lo que la volvió a patear pensando en los problemas que solucionaron en el digimundo- Yo he sido su mejor amiga desde los cinco años- le galo el cabello a la rubia con ira- Es más mío que tuyo- sin mas que decir azoto su cabeza contra el suelo bastante furiosa-

Naruko se sorprendió de que esa chica pudiera llevarle un mano a mano, pero igual era su novio, no de ella.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que fuiste!- de un salto derribó a la portadora del amor tomándola de la playera unos segundos después y acercándose a su oído- Lo que importa es que no lo vuelvas a tocar- le dij por lo bajo en su oído antes de mandarla a la pared de una patada-

-¡Ya, suficiente!- Kakashi, que hasta hace un rato comía palomitas con el resto que disfrutaban la pelea, había decidido parar esta tonta masacre- No peleen más- no estaba seguro de que lo iban a escuchar, pero siempre podía usar la fuerza de ser necesario-

-Ella empezó- Takenouchi tenía el labio partido y se veía despeinada, su gorro había ido a parar a la otra esquina y los moretones eran visibles-

-Es tuya por besar al Kaichou- Naruko no estaba en mejores condiciones, con la ropa sucia y desarreglada, además de haber perdido sus coletas dejando su largo cabello suelto-

-Fue tu culpa por interferir- Sora había comprobado su punto, pero por las malas, recibiendo varios golpes-

-Vaya... Le debió de haber hecho algo muy malo- Feliks veía la escena desde que empezó la pelea, pero no tenía claro que le había hecho la Takenouchi a Naruko- ¿Trajiste la cámara?- Mateo al escuchar la pregunta saco la camara, pero fueron empujados por un chico de pelo pincho que muchos querían ver muerto o trabajando para ellos, el elegido de la llave espada-

-Logan!- Sora entró corriendo sin importarle a quién piso, literalmente, solo porque había visto alboroto- que pasó aquí- se sorprendió al ver a ambas chicas golpeadas, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se lo vio venir- yo me encargo amigo- Sora era bueno razonando, pero Logan se arrepentiría por dejarlo hacer de las suyas- Haber cálmense las dos, el jefe no es un trofeo por el cual pueden competir- el elegido logró llamar la atención de ambas chicas con esa frase, aunque hizo que el resto del cuarto se fuera de cabeza con su siguiente comentario- y si lo van ha hacer háganlo de forma civilizada, en un partido de Soccer- sacando un balón con su magia había propuesto un deporte en el que sabía, gracias a Luigi, que ambas eran buenas-

Naruko estaba convencida de que Sora no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella

-Con mucho gusto acepto- su confianza era evidente en sus palabras- ¡Y ustedes serán los comentaristas!- en ese momento señaló a los espías que sin duda no planeaban ser parte de esto-

-Está bien- Mateo fue el primero en rendirse ante la inspiración/miedo que invoca Naruko en ellos-

-¡Ah! -Feliks no se lo podía creer pero tampoco iba a poner resistencia ante la pasión de Naruko- Ejem... No hay problema por mi- levanto los hombros para enfatizar la respuesta- Y Toris tampoco tiene objeciones- aunque el otro chico no dijo nada, ciertamente era la ley de Polonia y Toris lo tenía muy claro-

-Será mañana durante la clase de educación física- Naruko veía a Takenouchi desafiante al explicar el desafío- Más te vale venir- rozaron los hombros cuando Naruko salio de forma desafiante, sin embargo Naruko se negaba a ver al presidente hasta haber vencido-

-Te venceré niña- Sora se oía confiada, después de todo, el equipo que hizo con Taichi y Koushiro había salido victorioso en mas de una ocasión-

-Nos vamos- El presidente que seguía en Shock se fue al cuarto que compartía con el elegido al oírle pronunciar esas palabras-

Matthew dejó salir un suspiro bastante largo.

-Algo me dice que esto no acabará bien- se oía desanimado antes de voltear a ver a Feliks- Será mejor ir a descansar y contar los puntos de nuestra encuesta-

-Si, como que seria lo mejor- Feliks respondió también desanimado por la situación-

-¿Ya tienes habitación?- Mateo había preguntado eso a Toris, por lo que Feliks también lo vio al notar este detalle-

Toris escuchó a sus amigos mientras sonreía.

-Pues... No, siendo sincero no tengo cuarto aun.- contesto bastante apenado-

Mateo al oír eso decidió ayudarlo.

-Puedes quedarte en la nuestra si quieres- amablemente le ofreció su cuarto para que no pasara fuera la noche- Se que a Feliks no le molestara- eso era cierto, a Feliks no le molestaba-

Mientras Logan intentaba hacer desistir a Naruko.

-Te volviste loca, ya olvidaste lo que le pasó al jefe con lo de Luigi?- Logan tenía un argumento con eso, no quería ver a su amigo otra vez mal- Esa chica están buena en el Soccer como tu- tratar de hacerla desistir era como querer que Cyborg dejara de comer carne-

-Hago lo que creo correcto- esa fue la respuesta para lo que Logan le estaba diciendo, algo que sin duda no podía discutirse- Además... No importa que tan buena sea, yo seré mejor. Nunca me retracto a mi palabra- ambas chicas eran tercas, pero Naruko era quien tenía una relación, no Takenouchi- ¿O me dices que tienes una mejor idea?- entro en su habitacion que compartia con el cambiante, pero no estaba de humor para hacer el articulo, por lo que solo le envió un mensaje a Matthew:

Oliss! Soy Naruko. Como vieron

hace poco, no creo que este en condiciones

para escribir el articulo asi que les enviare

el resultado de las encuestas

Mas popular:

Mateo 2 votos.

Alejandro 1 voto

Pareja Mas popular:

Feliks y Toris 1 voto.

Lovino y Ayano 1 voto.

Matthew y Feliks 2 voto.

Kakashi y Alejandro 3 voto.

Naruko y Ryuunosuke 2 votos.

Eso es todo!

PD: No olviden promover el partido de mañana

Sin más se entregó a los brazos de morfeo, algo que el rubio imito.

Era de día, pero había tres personas ausentes en la escuela.

-Naruko, no te vayas- Ryu había alcanzado a la chica que estaba por irse, al parecer la habían transferido sin previo aviso-

-Ryu... yo..- La chica no parecía con ánimos de despedirse, mucho menos por lo que había pasado-

-Déjame ir contigo- ella sonrió, pero no quería que dejara su vida ahí-

-¿Que pasara con la escuela?- Ryu solo sonrió y la tomó la mano-

-Ya tengo un reemplazo, vámonos o perderemos el vuelo- Naruko y Ryu se perdieron ese día de la vista de Kamii, tal vez un día Regresaría, mientras era turno de comenzar la historia de alguien mas en esta academia, el remplazo de Ryuunosuke-


	10. Periódico escolar: Artículo 2

Por: Naruko Uzumaki

Pasan los días en la Kamii Academy. Un lugar donde se destacan nuestro excéntricos y divertidos profesores; cada uno diferente al resto en más de un aspecto, pero igual viven y se relacionan bajo un mismo techo

Casí todos conocemos la relación entre el maestro de educación física, Kakashi Hatake y la profesora de ciencias, Marianne Bonnefoy, que es por demás decir que desde un principio fue desastrosa

Los problemas entre ambos se destaca más de la profesora de ciencias, ya que según ella "Kakashi Hatake es un pervertido" también se sabe que este no lo niega. Este profesor todos los días se es visto con un libro llamado "Icha Icha" el cual se sabe contiene escrito e imágenes para mayores, de los cuales los leen las fujoshis y fundashi, como se aprecia en la fotografía (1.1)

Fotografia 1.1

· Observamos el Icha Icha en un escritorio.

· Observamos una página del libro donde se muestran dos hombres besándose

En más de una ocasión la profesora mostro su total desacuerdo con el libro. Se sabe que en una ocasión el profesor de educación física comento "Marianne Bonnefoy no es ninguna santa"

Después de cierto incidente (Como se ve en la publicación pasada) la profesora se apropió del libro no apto para menores. Se especuló que era una especie de reprimenda para que el profesor perdiera ese habito o por lo menos un castigo

Pero según nuestras fuentes de confianza; Marianne Bonnefoy tenía un motivo oculto. Con ayuda de nuestras fuentes logramos descubrir, o afirmar; que la razón por la que tomo el libro no fue ningún castigo o alguna de las anteriores. La verdadera razón por la que tomo el libro fue para leerlo. Como se muestra en las siguientes imágenes (2.1 y 2.2)

Fotografia 2.1

· Observamos a la profesora de ciencias en su habitación.

· Observamos el Icha Icha en sus manos abierto.

· Se puede observar las mejillas de la profesora rojas.

Fotografia 2.2

· Observamos un ampliamente de las manos de la profesora sosteniendo el Icha Icha frente a su rostro

· Se puede apreciar un hilo de sangre bajando de la nariz de la profesora

Como se puede ver; se ha confirmado satisfactoriamente que la prefesora Marianne Bonnefoy es una Fuyoshi. Tal parece que ambos profesores a pesar de su rivalidad tienen algo en común. Ambos profesores son fuyoshis y fundashis respectivamente

¿Cómo afectaría esto a la "según" rivalidad romántica que ambos poseen?

Hay varias hipótesis de como terminara todo esto:

1\. Kakashi Hatake acabara saliendo con el profesor Carriedo

2\. Marianne Bonnefoy lograra separarlos

3\. A la profesora le dará una hemorragia nasal por tomarles fotos a los profesores Carriedo y Hatake cuando se besen

Todo se queda a su criterio hasta que consigamos más información sobre este acontecimiento.

Sin nada más que agregar. Les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo por leernos. Estén al tanto de las próximas noticias, chismes e informes de lo que ocurre en nuestra academia.

Si tienes alguna petición, recomendación o quieres informar una nueva noticia no dudes en llamar a nuestro miembros encargados.

Recomendaciones: Cuidado de hacer enojar a Hiro, ya que Baymax te podría encerrar en el vestuario de mujeres

Segunda publicación. Articulo 1


	11. Los dragones gemelos

Tokio, Japón, Restaurante de la esperanza. 11: 30 P.M.

-Jefe, el teléfono suena- un joven castaño vestido de traje había alertado al otro joven que servía las mesas en ese momento-

El otro chico castaño se sorprendió un poco, pero se acercó a responder

-Restaurante de la esperanza, Ryuuzaki al habla- su contestación alegre se vio fumigada al oír la petición que el chico al otro lado del teléfono le hacía- entiendo, cuenta con ello, cuidate y no olvides escribir Nosuke- sin mas que agregar, Ryu colgo el telefono antes de dirigirse a sus comensales femeninas y hablar- Me despido señoritas, mi amigo Yagami las atendera muy bien- sin mas y con algunas caras tristes el chico volvió a la cocina para ver su restaurante un a última vez antes de partir-

Kamii Academy actualmente.

-Todos son idiotas- Ryu se encontraba realmente aburrido, sabía que el dichoso partido no se vería efectuado, aunque estaba mas atento en las nubes que pasaban por su cabeza-

Todos buscaban a Naruko, aunque había una chica que nadie parecía notar viendo a Ryu sin ningún alpiste de alegría, mientras su castaño pelo bailaba con el viento decidió decir una única frase.

-Intruso en una línea temporal que no le corresponde, su padre estaría decepcionado- sin más se fue por la puerta principal sin ser notada por nadie en kamii-

Ryu por su parte solo veía las nubes, no le interesaba conocer al grupo de idiotas que habitaban la escuela, suficiente tenía con Mario verde y el resto de tarados.

-No deberías ser tan condescendiente- esa voz era una que Ryu conocía de sobra-

-vaya, vaya, ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?- frente a él había una chica encapuchada que le sonreía cálidamente-

-Pensé que te sentirás solo- la chica encapuchada sonrió a su amigo que solo desvió la mirada en un suspiro- se que no me recuerdas como yo a ti, pero igual, es agradable verte otra vez- la chica sonreía a pesar de la indiferencia del chico-

-Perdona Ju, solo estoy algo cansado, yo abrí el restaurante para alejarme de esta vida y ella me encontró como un bumerán-la chica suspiro comprensiva, ya sabia como solía ser Ryu-

-Escucha, si te sientes agobiado, solo debes pensar en mi, apareceré lo mas rápido posible- la chica se fue en un aura oscura del lugar, dejando al pobre Ryu solo con sus pensamientos-

-Siempre metiéndonos en problemas hermanito- Un recuerdo llego a Ryuzaki mientras reía-

Londres, varios años atrás.

-Robert, ayuda a Jeremy con los platos- el chico de nombre Robert no era mayor de 5 años, era de pelo castaño y bellos ojos color miel, ademas de una piel apiñonada-

-Voy madre- el chico corrió a ver a su hermano que parecía caminar con esfuerzo- déjame ayudarte- el chico trato de ayudar a su gemelo que simplemente era demasiado orgulloso-

-Yo puedo solo Rob- aunque dijo eso, minutos después tropezó, tirando todos los platos- Cielos- el chico se veía preocupado, aunque eran gemelos, Jeremy era mas pálido y tenia siempre ojeras, por el sonambulismo que sufría-

-No pasa nada, te lastimaste cariño?- la madre había llegado deprisa al oír el estruendo, y vio a ambos chicos junto a muchos platos rotos-

Siempre podían contar con su madre, pero eso cambio cuando su madre fue asesinada, durante un viaje por japón, aunque Jeremy se entero que unos meses después que el culpable había sido descubierto, jamas volvió a ver a su hermano, quien había sido adoptado por el abogado Naruhodō Ryūichi, el por otro lado, había terminado en la calle, por que había preferido no ser llevado al tribunal, logro sobrevivir con esa edad, gracias a un viejo amigo de su familia que vivía en Londres, al enterarse había corrido a buscar a los pequeños, pero solo encontró a Jeremy, tras alimentarlo y cuidar de el, decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara a estudiar en Japón, así su amigo volvió a Londres, dejando al niño al cuidado de un Hombre que sabia donde estaba su hermano, aun asi, el chico se quedo en un departamento con aquel hombre, quien no se quedaria mucho tiempo, solo lo visitaria, ya que Jeremy habia demostrado ser mas que suficiente para sobrevivir, el hombre sirvio como un apoyo economico, asi Jeremy paso a llamarse Ryuuzaki Naruhodo y su hermano Ryuunosuke Naruhodo, los gemelos Ryu, pero no seria la ultima vez que los hermanos se toparan frente a frente.

Presente, Kamii

-Parece que estas vivo todavía- ahí estaba otra vez, como siempre, lo había seguido, aquel enano con gorra azul-

-Que quieres Luke?- sabia que lo había metido en esa escuela solo para molestarlo, el profesor sabia que el detestaba ser vigilado y aun así, el gran Luke siempre lo estaba vigilando-

-Solo cumplo ordenes del profesor- ahí estaba otra vez, ambos chicos se llevaban bien, cuando no estaba de por medio la privacidad de Ryu-

-Como quieras- por ese día Ryu se había rendido, pues ya era muy noche y no planeaba pelear con su casi hermano- vamos a dormir champiñon- sin mas se levanto a buscar el cuarto donde el otro Ryu dormía-

-No me digas así Ryu- Luke se escuchaba cansado, por lo que ambos rieron, antes de llegar al cuarto y dormir, tendría que darle explicaciones al elegido de la llave espada por la mañana-

Continuara...

 _ **Capitulo cortito, ya viene de nuevo la historia tras este hiatus.**_


	12. Cereal caído en batalla! Los periodista

Felix el gato... digo, Feliks se había levantado temprano ese día, ya que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido viendo una película, algo inusual, pero el día de ayer no fue el mas usual tras la desaparición de Naruko. Tras meterse a bañar, con agua prácticamente helada, el chico presto atención al mensaje de su amiga Elisa, la cual estaba algo preocupada.

-... Dont ask me Ill never tell, I look to you as it fell and now youre in my way ...- era lo que el chico tarareaba en la bañera, aunque de afinado no tenia mucho, tras el mensaje de preocupación, decidió responder sin apuro-

"¡Hola Elisa :)!

Buenos días *-*

Como que si es algo sospechoso que ninguno de los dos se halla aparecido ayer, no?Creme que como que no importa nadita que no seas del club de periodismo!

Como que ya te contamos como una de nosotros x3

Sip, en cuanto se despierte les iremos a preguntar a esos dos!

O.O va a ser un notición si pasa lo que estas diciendo.

Por cierto. ¿Como sigue la lesión? Espero como que te mejores rápido! Se extraña tu precensia a pesar de que casi no nos conocemos.

Cuidate mucho ;3

Besos, Feliks"

-Hay que bien que Elisa nos estaba ayudando tanto. Es una gran.. Iba como que a decir persona pero como que no seria robot?- Feliks pensaba en voz alta mientras se cambiaba, ese era un nuevo dia-

El chico buscaba sus pasadores de forma desesperada, al parecer los habia perdido y lo mas probable era que los tuviera Logan, pero no odia saberlo hasta no preguntarle. Le preocupaba no recuperar sus pasadores edición limitada, pero seguro que Logan los tenia.

"Hola Logan!

Oye, como que recuerdas los pasadores que mencione? Y como que los necesitó para un regalo para una amiga xS

Entonces me preguntaba ¿Puedo ir a tu habitación entre hoy y mañana para buscarlos? Digo... Tu puedes irte y hacer tus cosas, yo solo voy a checar si están allí o no.

Y por cierto. No has visto a Naruko? Como que es tu compañera de habitación y eso...

Gracias

Feliks"

Seguía preocupado por lo de Naruko, pero otro pensamiento lo inundo, seguro que si le daba un regalo de cumpleaños a Lily, Vash lo colgaba de un puente, algo que el chico realmente temía. Apagando el celular, siguió haciéndole trencitas a su amigo Toris, como todo Macho respetado. (¬¬ si como no)

Logan por su parte encontró el mensaje de Feliks, aunque aun se debatía sus sentimientos por el, algo le frenaba decírselo.

"Lo siento viejo, pero hoy voy ha estar todo el día en casa"

"PD: Con respecto a lo de Naruko, no tengo ni idea viejo"

"Con amor Gar"

-Ryu desapareció también- Logan sabia que ese Ryu no era su amigo, pero también lo respetaba, por razones personales-

El chico secaba su cabello cuando sono el celular con el mensaje de su amigo, respondiendo lo mejor que pudo.

"Ah, ok

Como que eso suena muy bien x3

Como que espero que te la pases genial...

Que raro que nadie sepa donde esta... Igual y se quedo a dormir al Ichirakus xD

Oh por cierto, como que tienes el numero de Rachel? Es que como que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y me gustaría remediarlo.

Feliks"

Logan rió al ver el mensaje de su amigo, pues la chica era alguien de carácter especial.

"Tendrás que decirlo en persona viejo, ella odia la tecnología"

El chico miro el techo de su cuarto tras mandar el mensaje, pues estaba algo confundido.

"jajaja

No se como por que me lo imaginaba

Parece mas una persona de libros"

El divertido Feliks seguía peinando a Toris, el cual, como no se despertara, terminaría con trenzas de negro pegadas a su cuero cabelludo. No muy lejos de ahí, en el patio, un aburrido Ryu tocaba la canción que su amigo Yamato le había enseñado en una armónica.

-Todo es tan extraño- Luigi caminaba junto a Yoshi, pero su comentario nació tras oír esa deprimente canción que Ryu tocaba-

La chica había logrado dormir tras todo lo sucedido, ahora se encontraba informando a su tío lo que andaba mal, el cual le informaba como proceder, sin embargo, su platica se vio interrumpida por un mensaje de su celular proveniente de Feliks, lo cual le saco las lagrimas, ella,simplemente, se dispuso a responder.

"Saludos Feliks, les agradezco a todos en considerarme dentro de su grupo, mi lesión va mejorando aunque por ahora me recomiendan cierto reposo para que pueda sanar, confió en que no me llevará mucho tiempo, Sin embargo me preocupa Naruko ya que si no aparece puede correr el riesgo de perder su trabajo en Ichirakus Ramen. Confío en que habrá resultados favorables como a su vez Kakashi Sensei aparezca. Sé que es un ninja muy polifacético pero no dejaría que un duelo pasara desapercibido y aún en su clase. Cuando esté al cien espero poder salir con ustedes, por cierto les gusta la música en guitarra? para ir conociéndolos más. Cuídate Feliks y como buen reportero: alerta en los mínimos detalles. Elisa.

La chica dejo el celular mientras sonreía, Rachel tenia razón, era mejor salir de aquel trailer, aunque no pudiera caminar, de algún modo tenia amigos, aunque no sabia que muchas cosas estaban por pasar, ya antes esto se había contado, pero de otro modo.

Toris era admirado por Feliks que había terminado su trabajo, pero sin duda se desconcerto al recibir el mensaje de Elisa.

"Yo también como que estoy súper preocupado por Naruko pero como que llamare a su empleo mientras la buscamos. Es como que importante.

Que bueno oír que te encuentras mejor.

Como que me fijare en todo como dijiste ;3

Me encanta la guitarra al igual que otros instrumentos. Y como que a ti cuál te gusta mas?

Ahorita como que le estoy haciendo trencitas a Toris xD

Como que lo quieres ver? Te mando una foto (inserte foto de Toris durmiendo y con Feliks haciéndole trencitas como poseso)"

Mientras ellos estaban en sus asuntos, Logan pensaba que todo estaba fuera de rumbo, el mismo no sabia si seria buena idea confesarse a Feliks y Ryu por su lado pensaba en su vida con su triste canción y un Luke algo deprimido tocando el violín junto a el.

-Como que estoy aburrido...- Feliks sabia que nadie podia oirlo, pues estaban dormidos como osos, aunque mas tarde había clase de cocina-

-Toris... Toris... ¡Toris! Como que despierta!- comenzó a zarandear al chico trenzado como si no hubiera un mañana, pues de lo contrario nunca saldría de los brazos de morfeo-

-Matthew... Kuma! Como que están muertos acaso?- dirigió su vista a su compañero de habitación, que no parecía enterarse de nada, al parecer su oso y el seguían en estado vegetativo-

Aburrido de que no le hicieran caso saco el celular

"Uhm... Hola!

Como que no hemos hablado mucho

Pero como que presiento que como que tu tampoco tienes nada que hacer

Y como que me podrías ayudar?

Feliks"

Mando el mensaje a Ayano, quien era emparejada con Lovino, aunque... a quien no emparejaban con Lovino?

-¡Matthew, Toris, Kuma!- hizo otro intento para despertar al chico oso, quien era conocido como Mateo, al chico de las trenzas Toris y al oso que tenia nombre de luchador callejero, Kuma-

-Waaa que pasa?- el adormilado Mateo respondió aun atontado -Cuanto llevas despierto?- fue lo único que respondió tallándose los ojos-

Se levanto y estiro antes de levantar a Kuma el mismo.

-Ah! Matthew!- Feliks casi se abalanza sobre el pobre chico al estar feliz, pues ya no estaba solo-

Comenzaba a aburrirse el solo en esa mañana tan floja para todos.

-Llevo despierto como desde hace... 8 horas y nadie se despertaba- le miro un poco enojado por tanto aburrimiento que paso el solo, pero ahora estaba Mateo- Pero como que le he hecho trencitas a Toris y como que se ve adorable- el chico decidió mostrarle su trabajo de horas, aunque no era algo normal-

-Le... Le hizo trenzas a Toris?- Ese fue el pensamiento de su amigo al ver su"Obra de arte" con el pelo de Toris-

Trataba de responder, pero las palabras no le salían, simplemente se había quedado sin ellas.

-¿Verdad que se ve adorable?- el chico sonreía al ver que su amigo no respondía-

-Ocho horas, enserio?- el sorprendido Matthew al fin había encontrado las palabras para eso que le habían hecho a Toris- Será mejor que tome una ducha- El chico tomo su toalla y ropa, no se cambiaría frente a Feliks- Podrías cepillar a Kuma?- fue su ultima palabra antes de meterse al baño-

-¡¿Como que en serio puedo?!- el chico estaba tan alegre que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, nunca pensó poder hacer eso, así que tomo el cepillo y se acerco al oso, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar-

Al recibir el mensaje de Feliks, Elisa tenia una cara de ternura al ver la foto del abusado pelo de Toris, ademas de que el chico se veia tierno dormido.

"Mis gustos son variados, en la Universidad de Jasper era la guitarrista que hacía algunos solos en música de rock (kiss, ac/dc, algo clásico) pero también por recomendaciones de mi madre ejecuto piezas en guitarra clásica, aunque también de vez en cuando acompañaba a mis amigos a dar serenatas, así que no tengo géneros en específico. (anexo algunas fotos de la Universidad donde estudiaba) En esa ocasión con mis amigos nos caracterizamos del grupo kiss, yo estoy en el centro caracterizada como el vocalista de kiss (quien porta una estrella a la altura del ojo)"

Elisa envió el mensaje mientras sonreía, mientras era observada por alguien...

-...- los pequeños niños que la espiaban por la cámara de su móvil con un pc, no parecían muy habladores, comunicándose entre ellos con señas sutiles-

Ambos cerraron el pc y salieron a observar al resto de los habitantes...

Feliks sonrió al ver el mensaje de Elisa.

"Eso como que suena genial

A ver cuando nos tocas o nos cantas algo :3

Bueno... O sea como que yo me refiero de instrumentos *-* por que sonó medio mal xD

Como que eso es muy cool.

Y como que tipo de ropa usas?

Mira mira mira, como que ahora estoy cepillando a Kuma :')

(Inserte aquí selfie de Feliks con Kuma en sus piernas sacando la lengua)"

El chico continuo con la labor interrumpida de cepillar al oso con nombre de luchador callejero.

 _Toris estaba en su antiguo escritorio revisando unos papeles importantes... Y es que al parecer todo se lo dejaban a él. De repente apareció uno de sus hermanos preguntándole por Feliks. él no entendía de que hablaba..._

 _-"¿Quien es Feliks? ¿Por que siento que estoy olvidando algo importante?"- Toris trataba de recordar quien era ese tal feliks, pero no lograba recordarlo-_

-Toris...- una voz comenzó a llamarlo, una voz familiar- Toris... Toris... ¡Toris!- abrió los ojos exaltado, solo era un sueño, uno muy realista, pero solo un sueño-

Vio que Mateo se había metido a bañar y Feliks cepillaba a Kuma, algo que no le parecía tan raro, pero al tocarse el cabello, noto algo... curioso.

-¿Me había... Hecho trenzas?- definitivamente no recordaba haberlo hecho-

-Dango... Dango... Dango... Dango... Dango... Una gran familia son. Dango... Dango ... Dango ... Dango... Dango... Una gran familia son- Feliks noto mientras cantaba que Toris se había despertado y su cara le parecía realmente divertida, pues no parecía haberlo esperado-

-¡Buenos días, Toris!- Feliks lo saludo sin dejar de cepillar a Kuma- Como que te vez totalmente adorable así- Su cara no podía ocultar su felicidad que era contagiosa-

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho... sin embargo no pudo enojarse, no cuando su amigo tenia esa cara de "yo no fui y si fui tengo mis motivos", ademas, seguramente, se iba a enojar si se quitaba las trenzas, así que opto por conservarlas de momento.

-Buenos días, Feliks- el chico acabo devolviendo el saludo a su amigo con algo de cansancio- ¿Hoy si hay clases?- estaba interesado en la respuesta, dadas las actuales circunstancias de la escuela-

-Me parece como que si...- Feliks dejo el cepillo en su lugar mientras le contestaba a su amigo, pues ni el estaba totalmente seguro- Como que deberíamos de irnos cambiando- el chico no planeaba bajar en pijama otra vez, pero el baño aun estaba ocupado por el chico oso, así que simplemente continuo secándose el cabello con tranquilidad-

Mateo salio del baño secándose el pelo con la toalla, también se percato de que Toris ya se había levantado.

-Gracias por cepillar a Kuma, Feliks- le sonrió a su amigo como agradecimiento por cepillar al oso- Saben que clase tenemos?- sin duda una duda que todos tenían en ese momento, pues todo estaba muy raro últimamente-

-De nada- Feliks le devolvió la sonrisa a Mateo- Me parece como que nos toca Cocina pero no estoy muy seguro- el chico ya se había cambiado con la ropa de la escuela, aunque la mayoría no solían usarlas-

-Creo que será mejor ir y averiguarlo- Mateo pensaba en que tal vez el maestro de las palomitas mágicas si daría clase- Vamos o llegaremos muy tarde- con eso el trio de chicos salio a donde podría ser la próxima clase

Ryu seguía en el patio tocando su armónica, de algún modo, eso lo hacia sentirse menos solitario.

El maestro Carreido, por su parte, se encontraba en el aula de cocina, la cual estaba bastante vacía,todo estaba muy tranquilo últimamente, incluso los locos maestros de Kamii parecían mas tranquilos con la desaparición de la rubia y el maestro de deportes, el maestro solo veía su reloj, posiblemente la mitad de la escuela tendría cero en su clase... claro, si no se presentaban a esta.

Hiro fue el primero en llegar, jadeante y bastante cansado, pero no por despertar tarde, realmente se había atorado su puerta, algo que no lo había favorecido mucho, por poco le pide a Beymax que lo ayudara, pero, para su buena suerte, había logrado abrirla para salir corriendo al salón.

-Y-ya estoy... Aquí- Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Hiro apenas logro llegar a su asiento-

Matthew se acabo de vestir mientras Toris se ponía una gorra, a pesar de los reclamos de su amigo Feliks, pero Toris solo pensaba que no le parecería tan gracioso y fuera el el que tuviera esas trenzas en la cabeza. Al llegar al aula pudieron notar la falta de alumnos, ya que solo Hiro estaba ahí, y que el profesor parecía aburrido a mas no poder.

-Bueno días... Soy de nuevo ingreso . Mi nombre es Toris- Toris se presento una vez que el maestro aviso de la presencia del trió-

Sin embargo no serian los últimos en llegar. Minutos antes...

Itachi Uchiha despertó en un lugar que no era su habitación, con un chico que no había visto en su vida durmiendo en su hombro... analizando con detenimiento la situacion, pocos recuerdos de ayer llegaron a su mente, recordando al chico.

-Quie... Quiero otra pizza... Maldizzione...- Lovino parecía estar soñando con una pizza, aunque no era que Lovino pudiera soñar con cosas muy complicadas-

-Oye.. Lovino- Itachi lo llamo para que se despertara-

-¿Qu-Que quieres joder?- Lovino se paro enojado mientras se alejaba del Uchiha, no entendía por que había dormido pegado a el-

-¿No teníamos clase de algo?- creía recordar que tenían clase, aunque no estaba seguro, era nuevo después de todo-

Lovino puso los ojos como platos antes de maldecir sin control alguno.

-¡Cazzo! ¿Por que no me avisaste antes?- se puso a buscar su ropa como gallina sin cabeza, tropezando con todo y apurado, mientras el Uchiha lo observaba con seriedad, aunque debía admitir que le daba algo de gracia todo esto- Maldizzione! Voy a llegar tarde a la clase de cocina- sin mas palabras corrió , seguido del Uchiha, lo mas rápido que pudo a la clase de cocina-

El profesor saco su lista (A que hora la había echo?) para anotar a los recién llegados.

Chico asiático, listo.

Chico polaco, listo

Mateo, listo

Oso de Mateo, listo

... Chico que no había visto antes, listo.

Enanos siniestros con capucha que nunca había visto, listo.

Pervertido de Closet, listo.

Afeminado, listo.

-Bien, un gusto Thorin ... Siéntate donde gustes.- El maestro le respondió a Toris indiferente, pero este lo observaba algo preocupado, pues acababa de confundir su nombre con el de Thorin escudo de roble, enano del Hobitt, novela de J. K. Rowling-

Luego llego Lovino, la estrella de la escuela, junto a un pelinegro serio, su nuevo novio, supuso el profesor.

Lovino, listo

Nuevo novio de Lovino, listo.

-Lovino. Llegas tarde... - Decidió apuntar su tardanza en su lista con el lápiz- ... Y también tu novio.- sin duda el maestro debió guardarse su comentario ara si mismo, pues Lovino pasaría una vergüenza enorme ese día-

Hiro trataba de aguantarse la risa por el comentario del profesor y los del periódico habían procedido a tomar foto a ambos chicos muy discretamente, Kana, que había estado ahí con Linfan desde el principio, anotaba en su lista las posibles platicas de apoyo de ambos tortolitos, algo con lo que Linfan lo ayudaba, pero Lovino estaba furioso.

-Hamada! No veo que te causa risa- el maestro Carreido regaño a Hiro, pero lo cierto era que el también se estaba cagando de la risa-

La cara de Lovino era todo un poema, sobre todo por que estaba rojo Lovino y el que se suponía era su nuevo novio, simplemente tenia cara de X, podría sacarse un moco sin inmutarse de la situación.

-Lovino, Chico nuevo. Tomen asiento junto a ... Hiro Hamada- el maestro señalo al asiático de forma malévola, ahora no se reía tanto su alumno-

Todos estaban atentos a lo que hacia el Uchiha ciertamente, era toda una celebridad Lovino y el chico nuevo era muy guapo, algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Aunque la clase parecía ir normal, todo lo normal que podía ser una clase en esta escuela, Kana y Lifan parecian comentar algo mientras el tercer sujeto que iba con ellos hacia el trabajo.

-No es que me moleste Kana, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ayudarte pero...- el chico de enormes ojeras y pelo alborotado de color negro lo veía nervioso- me hiciste perderme mi siesta para hacer una pizza, mientras tu discutes muy tranquilamente como salvar a nuestros padres- el chico tenia un punto, pero los otros dos realmente no sabían como el podría ayudar, es un sirviente, lanza dagas y eso, pero seguía siendo un simple empleado que los estaba ayudado- los gemelos son niños y están participando mas que nosotros- el tenia razón, pero como podrían usar a los demás?-

El profesor comenzó a probar las pizzas, aunque tuvieron un diez, el mayordomo de Kana no estaba contento, no tuvo tiempo de darle los toques finales, ningún mayordomo que se respetara podía tener semejantes errores de novato, eso lo había aprendido de su padre. justo en ese momento, y sin dejarlo quejarse, un anuncio se dio por el altavoz de la escuela.

 ** _A falta de espacio la nueva profesora Alice Kirkland se quedara en el cuarto 2 del edificio Bungaku. En pocas palabras sera la compañera de la profesora Bonnefoy._**

 ** _Nunnally vi Britannia pasa a ser la nueva compañera de Ryuunosuke Narohudou._**

No muy lejos de ahí, la encapuchada alzo su vista a uno de los altavoces.

-Madre- su seriedad no desapareció, pero una lagrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos-

EN otra parte de la escuela, Kana y los demás habían seguido al grupo de periodistas, aunque dejaron de seguirlos cuando todos se reían por que la nueva profesora había quemado el plato con leche, quien quema el cereal con leche? el mayordomo de Kana estuvo a punto de volverse loco y gritarle como se debe preparar un buen desayuno, aun así Kana no lo dejo, por lo que se quedo con las ganas.

Por otro lado Ryu se veía muy tranquilo, ya comenzaba a sentirse bien en esa escuela.

-Oye Luke, vamos a resolver unos Puzzles que tengo por ahí- Ryu se levanto bastante adolorido del trasero de aquel suelo-

-Es nuestro deber resolverlos como buenos caballeros- Luke trato de imitar al profesor Leyton-

Sin mas, ambos chicos se fueron de ahí contando algunos chistes y jugando alegremente. Mañana seria un día de lo mas interesante.

Continuara.


	13. El caballero del ratón y la dama ciega

El elegido dela llave espada abría lentamente los ojos, se sentía bastante cansado, algo raro en el que podía pasar días sin dormir peleando contra un millón de sincorazones, aunque se le olvido el sueño cuando vio a la chica en su habitación, al parecer estaba ciega.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿Eres ciega?- la pregunta indiscreta del elegido asusto un poco a la chica, la cual parecía que no era muy tomada en cuenta en aquella escuela- Sabes, no importa, salgamos a pasear- Nunnally fue incapaz de responder al chico que ahora la empujaba-

-Me llamo Nunnally- Sora escucho el nombre y se puso a pensar, la llamaría Nunna, sonaba hasta bonito, Nunna-chan-

Sora detuvo su andar al ver dos profesoras peleando, pero aunque las veía prefirió ignorar por completo el tema, sentía que le iría muy mal si abría la boca, por lo que decidió continuar su camino. Mientras caminaban Sora pudo ver a una de las profesoras peleoneras salir del edificio, algo muy raro, pues tiempo después vio al profesor Carreido salir también mientras parecía buscarla.

-¡La tierra redonda es, la tierra redonda es, la tierra redonda es y soy Inglaterra!- no recordaba como, pero la profesora Alice Kirkland se encontraba a la mar de ebria cantando con un par de extraños como si fueran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera recordaba saberse la letra de la canción-

En eso entro el profesor Carriedo mientras ella parecía haber notado su llegada, aunque a lo lejos lo confundió con algún cubano o algo así pues solo sabia que lo conocía de algún lado.

-¿Que quieres?- la profesora era incapaz de hablar bien, pero se escuchaba molesta, no parecía agradarle mucho la aparición del profesor-

El profesor se extraño un poco al ver la cara de confusión de Alice, seguida de esa simple pregunta, que el profesor sabia que en ese momento era delicada de responder.

-Nada, nada... Solo voy a tomar unas copas- el profesor se limito a responder aquello para que no sospechara que la había seguido, algo que si no estuviera pasada de copas sabría- ¿Que cuentas?- Carriedo decidió continuar la platica para aminorar el ambiente-

-¿Que cuento? Que mi vida es un _bloody_ desastre - aun no reconocia al profesor realmente, pero tenia que desahogarse con alguien mientras tomaba otra copa-

Aunque para ella seguia siendo un extraño, el profesor se sentía mal por ella.

-... y entonces se fue... ¿Te imaginas? ¡Se fue así sin mas!- Alice rompió en llanto mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la barra y la golpeaba con desesperación- ¿Que hice mal? ¡Nothing! ... Es... Es por mi comida? Puedo aprender a cocinar si vuelve...! Es una estúpida...!- seguía quejándose mientras el profesor la oía con mucha atención-

De la nada apareció un borracho italiano narigudo que Carriedo reconoció como uno de sus alumnos, y uno de los mas responsables, Luigi Segaly

-Que triste historia- Luigi respondió aquello con una lagrima de fuera, aun así se puso algo nervioso mientras los profesores lo veían con desconcierto- ¿Que?- mientras era inspeccionado por Carriedo el simplemente se puso algo nervioso, tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos-

-¡Si, exacto! Es triste y deprimente!- la profesora le dio la razón al recién aparecido Luigi ebrio-

El profesor volvió al tema de la norteamericana que abandono a la profesora... y no en calidad de pareja al parecer.

-Bueno... Yo antes tenia un amigo español que era un pesado y la forma de decirle que me diera mi espacio también fue algo ruda... Creó que seria lo mismo.- El profesor trato de calmarla contándole aquella anécdota sobre el español- Solo dale tiempo al tiempo y veras como las cosas se solucionan rápidamente- mientras le sonreía y trataba de animarla también comenzó a tomar con ella y Luigi quienes le llevaban delantera- Además ...No creo que alguien te fuera a dejar solo por comida...- estaba convencido de que eso era imposible- Y si ese es el problema te puedo enseñar a cocinar!- aunque el profesor se notaba alegre como de costumbre, aun le daba curiosidad cuanto tiempo Luigi llevaba ahí-

-¿En serio me vas a enseñar?- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Alice comenzó a celebrar sin saber exactamente que celebraba-

-No son los únicos con problemas, saben?- Luigi casi grito aquello mientras trataba de orientarse, comenzaba a ver dobles de los profesores-

-Todos siempre tienen problemas!- la profesora también grito antes de oír una canción que conocía bien- ¡Y me solté el cabello me vestí de reina, me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella ... Y me acerque a la puerta te escuche gritarme pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme ... !- cantaba a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos en el lugar-

-¡Y mire a la noche y ya no era obscura era de... Lentejuelas!- El profesor carreido y Luigi se unieron en los corros a pesar de la mirada curiosa de los clientes del lugar-...¡Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran... Y todos me miran me miran me miran por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán!- el profesor comenzaba a recordar su México lindo y querido con esas canciones-

Mientras el caos reinaba con ellos, un par de chicos se encontraban juntos en el patio de aquella enorme escuela.

-Entonces... Sora-kun ¿no tenemos clases? - Nunnally decidió romper el silencio atrayendo la atención del chico que se sentía cómodo con ella-

-¿Te gusta la nieve?- Sora pregunto a su nueva amiga aquello con una idea que, si Yen Sid o Donald se enteraban lo matarían por descuidado- con este calor seria genial que nevará- pero ninguno de los dos magos tenían que enterarse, ni siquiera el rey tenia que saberlo-

-Me gusta sentir la nieve y tomar chocolate caliente...- la chica pareció recordar algo justo antes de sonreirle al chico que se sonrojo por aquel gesto- Mi hermano solía decir que la nieve era blanca por que había olvidado de que color era... Y aun así era hermosa...- Sora sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al escucharla decir eso, ahora estaba mas decidido a llevar acabo su plan-

-¿Quieres que haga nieve para ti?- Sora nunca había intentado usar sus hechizos con fines divertidos, pero ganas no le faltaban y sin Donald para regañarle no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad-

Nunnally se sorprendió mucho por el comentario, no imaginaba como Sora podría hacer algo como eso...

-¿Podrías hacerlo?- realmente estaba curiosa por ello, no era que conociera muchas personas capaces de crear nieve en pleno verano-

-Solo espera- Sora sonrió y, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores que pudiera notar su enorme llave, llamo a la cadena del reino para crear nieve- Blizzaga!- Sora grito a todo pulmón mientras la enorme ráfaga de hielo se dirigía al cielo, esto congelo las nubes y, en esencia, hizo nevar- Solo para nosotros- la sonrisa del elegido era enorme, no todos los días podía usar la Keyblade frente a alguien sin tener que inventar una escusa para no tener que hablar de los otros mundos-

Nunnally no pudo distinguir totalmente el grito de su compañero, pero si noto los copos que cayeron al poco tiempo, hacia mucho tiempo que no podía disfrutar en su totalidad de algo así. Con una sonrisa alzo su mano derecha para sentir el copo de nieve que se derritió al poco tiempo de caer en su mano.

-Gracias, Sora- Nunnally agradeció con sinceridad aquel gesto desinteresado del ingenuo héroe de la llave espada-

-No hay de que- Sora sonrió con su habitual gesto poniendo las manos en su nuca y separando ambas piernas totalmente despreocupado del mundo- solo guarda esto como un secreto- lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Malefica o la organización supieran donde estaba el héroe por culpa de Feliks y su equipo de periodistas super chismosos-

-Si, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- Nunnally tomaba la nieve en sus manos, y él elegido sentía que podía confiar en ella, era raro no estar preocupado por Kairi o Riku-

-Creo que ahora solo falta el chocolate caliente- Sora la miro sin dejar de sonreír, le agradaba la chica-

-Jajajaja... Eso tal vez se pueda arreglar cuando volvamos a la escuela- Nunnally también rió un poco por la forma de ser de su nuevo amigo, algo que sonrojo mas a Sora que comenzaba a creer que estaba enfermo-

-Bien, entonces volvamos a la escuela- Sora decidió llevarla de regreso a la escuela después de desobedecer a Donald-

La chica espero hasta que estuvieron dentro, reconoció la cafetería por el olor que esta despedía, era curioso que casi nadie ocupara esta zona de la escuela. Sora, por su parte, se encontraba haciendo el chocolate mientras le venia a la mente las navidades con Riku y Kairi.

-Toma- Sora le dejo en la mano una taza de chocolate caliente, una vez que termino de hacerlo-

La chica encontró que el chocolate aun estaba caliente por lo que decidió soplarle para no quemarse.

-Gracias, esta delicioso- Nunnally le agradeció al chico que le gustaba sentirse útil, desde que no esta con Donald y Goofy se sentía un poco inútil, no era lo mismo su tranquila isla desde lo de los sincorazon, esos bichos, por mas raro que sonara, era lo que mas extrañaba de esos días-

-Crecí en una isla, algo tenia que aprender- Sora sonreía algo divertido con el tema mientras recordaba la cara de Riku al saber lo que era la escuela- era repostería o crochet, pero oye... mi amigo Riku hace las mejores figuras de estambre de la isla- el elegido de la llave espada se comenzó a reír por aquel recuerdo-

-¿Te criaste en una iglesia?- Nunnally hizo que el elegido se imaginara en una iglesia justo antes de reír algo nervioso y divertido, al parecer la chica lo había entendido mal-

-Jajaja- Sora reía bastante divertido, no se había divertido tanto desde que viajo junto Donald y Goofy- Iglesia no, Isla- el elegido de la llave espada le revolvió el cabello a la chica de forma fraternal- ademas mi amigo Donald se ponía de malas si no tomaba chocolate en navidad- ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez el mago solo lo hacia para molestarlo, después de todo era su forma habitual de ser-

-Jajaja lo siento, había entendido iglesia- Nunnally se disculpo algo apenada mientras disfrutaba de la muestra de afecto de su nuevo amigo- Yo no puedo cocinar nada, pero seguro a ese tal Donald le gustaba estar contigo- Nunnally razono que el ponerse molesto tal vez solo era su forma de decirle al chico que lo apreciaba-

-Es probable, sabes... aveces me pregunto si el me extraña, si... ambos me extrañan- Sora pareció ponerse serio un momento antes de recuperar su compostura- pero no hay tiempo para poner caras largas, ellos solían decirme que debía siempre sonreír- Sora recordaba a sus amigos y observaba a su nueva amiga, aunque por un momento Kairi se le paso por la cabeza-

-Creo que ellos también te extrañan, la forma en que hablas de ellos no me da razones para creer lo contrario- Nunnally sonreía al escuchar a Sora hablar sobre sus amigos, se imaginaba que se le iluminaba la cara y ponía una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes, pero la imagen que se formaba de su tristeza no le gustaba para nada-

Ryu se encontraba entrando a la cafetería en ese momento mientras trataba de resolver un puzzle que le había mandado el profesor, ignorando por completo la presencia del elegido de la llave espada y Nunnally.

-Tierra llamando a Ryu- Sora decidió picar al chico un rato el cual reconoció su voz de inmediato dejando ver una sonrisa-

-De que hablaban- Ryu vio que Nunnally se quedo callada en cuanto el llego, algo que lo puso un poco nervioso-

-Donald y Goofy, pero ya te contare, ella es Nunna-chan nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto- Sora señalo a la chica mientras Ryu suspiraba algo curioso-

-En fin, un gusto Nunna-chan, soy Ryuzaki- la chica se quedo confundida un momento, no se llamaba Ryuunosuke?- yo no soy Ryunosuke, pero guardame el secreto quieres? soy su hermano gemelo y lo ultimo que quiero son problemas- el chico vio como Nunnally se calmaba y sonreia algo divertida-

-Guardare tu secreto Ryu- la chica hizo que Ryu sonriera, no encontraba nada que le hiciera desconfiar de ella, si el elegido de la llave espada confiaba en ella, el tambien-

-Bien, es hora de dormir- el chico bostezo un poco mientras se iba al cuarto seguido de sus amigos-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la estancia aquí en kamii no sera tan aburrida después de todo- Sora sonrió mientras llevaba a Nunnally a dormir-

El trió se fue a dormir como el resto de la escuela esa noche, pero acaso las palabras del elegido tenían un significado mas profundo o su sensación solo era la nostalgia de pelear contra hordas de incorporeos y sincorazones que buscan matarlo? pronto lo sabremos.


	14. La carta del Rey

Una mañana normal para los habitantes de la escuela kamii, bueno, lo mas normal que se podía para los habitantes vario pintos de esta.

-Este no es el reino champiñon- Luigi despertaba algo aturdido en la espalda de Yoshi incapaz de recordar los edificios que lo rodeaban-

Las profesoras también se encontraban mal, aunque ellas parecían discutir sobre los problemas que las agobiaban. Por otro el ex-titan rubio se encontraba leyendo la correspondencia de el y sus compañeros, algo que ya se le había echo costumbre, así se enteraba de cosas sobre todos en la escuela.

-Me pregunto como esta Ryu?- el chico había visto al chico un par de veces dormido en el patio, por lo que lo mas probable era que estuviera perdido en el quinto reino del sueño-

Revisaba las cartas cuando noto una carta inusual que le llamo la atención, estaba sellado con un peculiar sello con a forma de la cabeza de un ratón y no tenia remitente, por lo que se dispuso a leerla. Tan sumido iba en la lectura que no noto cuando choco con Ayano que lo hizo soltar todas las cartas que llevaba a entregar.

-Hola Logan- Ayano lo saludo cortes mente mientras tomaba la carta que el chico estaba por leer y se la devolvía, Logan solo la vio confundido, pensó que le daría curiosidad una carta sin destinatario- ¿Como te va con Feliks? ¿Ya le dijiste al menos?- la pregunta de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa logrando que se sonrojara al recordar el beso-

-Si, bueno, ni siquiera me respondió, pero ahora mismo me pregunto por que no leíste la carta- Logan recogía las cartas mientras mantenía cerca de el aquella carta misteriosa que parecía venir de un tal Rey Mickey-

-Por que no soy cotilla, ni mucho menos- Ese había sido un golpe bajo para el cambiante, ahora se sentía culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para no leerla-

-Veamos que dice ese tal rey Mickey- Logan abrió al fin por completo la carta y pudo leer el resto del mensaje- venga ya, es que no puedo tener amigos normales- Logan se dio contra la mesa en el rostro al ver que la carta iba para el elegido de la llave espada y tenia información para Ryu-

Ayano le dio curiosidad saber que decía la carta, pero ambos chicos recibieron un mensaje que interrumpido la conversación.

 **A TODOS LOS DE LA ESCUELA**

 **Mañana a las 8 de la noche fiesta en la mansión Uchiha ¡Celebramos el cumpleaños de Tateyama Ayano! Como que tienen que ir todos sin peros.**

 **Ir vestidos para la ocasión.**

 **¿Ir en parejas? ¡Si gustan lleven a la persona que les gusta! O pueden ir solos o con amigos!**

 **PROHIBIDO FALTAR**

Hablando de Feliks, el susodicho había enviado el mensaje, aunque Logan simplemente suspiro con algo de molestia.

-Toma, seguro que tienes ganas de leerla- Garfield le paso aquella carta que le dio tanta curiosidad a Ayano-

 ** _Sora:_**

 ** _Disculpa que te haya mandado a esta escuela tan abrupta mente, no he tenido tiempo de explicarte la situación como es debido. Ahora mismo Donald y Goofy no pueden apoyarte, pero escuche que te esta yendo muy bien sin ayuda._**

 _ **Pero es otro el motivo de mi carta, te envié allí a que investigues ese mundo tan extraño, no solo no debería existir, si no que parece ser el punto mas inestable para los viajes en el tiempo, podría ser usado por Xehanort para sus malévolos planes, ten cuidado. Una cosa mas, parece haber un par de personas que no deberían estar ahí, te sugiero que evites que descubran tus intenciones con las anomalías y la cerradura del mundo.**_

 ** _P.D. Un par de niños estuvieron en el castillo Disney, parecían dirigirse a Kamii, intentamos detenerlos, pero uno de ellos portaba una Keyblade, sera mejor que tengas cuidado si ves a dos niños pequeños de pelo castaño._**

Aunque la chica no entendió mucho de lo que decía la carta, la verdad era que no sabia por que dos niños preocupaban tanto al ex-titan... eso y que estaba segura de que no necesitaban ningún cerrajero, no sabia que Sora fuera cerrajero, debería preguntarle alguna vez sobre esa cerradura averiada.

-No entiendo por que esta carta te tiene tan apurado- Logan olvidaba que Ayano no era agente especial ni nada como eso, ella solo era... Ayano-

-Pues veras, los dos pequeños que menciona la carta, solo se me ocurre que sean los mismos de... un incidente de mi pasado, pero para no agobiarte ellos son...- Garfield estaba por contarle algo importante que se ocurría sobre la identidad de aquellos niños-

Mientras tanto en la habitación del elegido, Nunnally y Ryu...

-Me pregunto si no te sientes triste al estar encerrada aquí Nunna-chan- Ryu tenia curiosidad por su amiga que se encontraba con el en ese momento, la verdad le rehuía a encontrarse a la Takenouchi, Koushiro le había avisado de su presencia en Kamii-

-No, para nada. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a estar encerrada en un lugar tranquilo- Nunnally había notado que Ryu no parecía querer salir y por eso le hacia la platica, al parecer creía que era por lastima hacia ella- Pero tu deberías de aprovechar que puedes hacer todo lo que yo no y salir- aunque la chica le sonrió a Ryu este pensó que lo había descubierto en su terror a salir y encontrarse con su vieja amiga-

-No es por ti que no salgo Nunna-chan, no me mal entiendas, es solo que no tengo ganas de salir realmente- Ryu había notado el mensaje de su amigo y la verdad era que ya temía que tarde o temprano vería a la chica-

Mientras Logan y Ayano continuaban con su platica sobre las cartas ajenas.

-Sigo sin entender quienes son los niños- Ayano había escuchado una historia digna de un manga, pero realmente no había entendido nadita-

-Pero... es que no escuchaste?- Logan decidió que de nada servia hablar con Ayano de esa manera, así que fue al grano- Son hijos de Ryu y la chica Takenouchi- Logan logro al fin que Ayano comprendiera-

-Ese Ryu es todo un caso- Ayano parecía divertida con todo lo que giraba en torno al chico, no era el mas popular de la escuela, pero sin duda era todo un caso, y no era un total desconocido, la mayor parte de la escuela sabia quien era Ryu y sus problemas amorosos- es lindo que sus hijos vengan a visitarlo, me pregunto como son- Logan pensaba que la del caso era ella, pero no iba a discutir eso-

-No lo juzgo, pero en fin, supongo que no habrá mas remedio que ver que sucede con estos niños- Logan volvió a sellar la carta y se levanto dispuesto a entregarla, la verdad estaba algo mareado con todo esto- descansa Ayano- despidiéndose de la chica tomo su camino a la habitación de Ryu-

Logan avanzo a la habitación notando una chica de piel pálida muy bonita que entraba a una habitación, aunque decidió que debía ser su imaginación, no podía dejar de pensar que esa chica se parecía mucho a Raven.

-Así que eso era lo que quería el Rey...- Sora parecía pensar un momento antes de levantarse algo irritado- como que Donald y Goofy no pudieron ayudarme? ya le vale, los dos estaban disponibles y aun así no pudo enviarme un poco de ayuda- después de ese impulso Sora simplemente dejo caer sus brazos y se encorvo por un momento- que remedio, de igual manera no hay ni un solo sincorazon por aquí, ningún incorporeo, esencia intangible o rastros de la organización- Sora vio a Nunna que solo parecía dejar a Sora en su bola, no parecía interesada en el tema- debería seguirle la bola a su majestad y tomarme unas vacaciones, después de todo... la cerradura podría estar en cualquier parte de la escuela... aparecerá cuando tenga que- sin mas el elegido volvió a su habitual sonrisa y sus manos en su nuca sacando un poco de balance a Logan, quien creía que tenia problemas mentales por tantos viajes en el espacio-

-Como digas...- Logan le resto importancia al tema y se dispuso a irse- por cierto, no le digamos nada al jefe hasta estar seguros- Logan vio al elegido que volteo a ver aun dormido jefe que abrazaba un oso de felpa sin ninguna preocupacion-

-Descuida, no le diré nada a puzzles locos- ambos sonrieron antes de que el cambiante se fuera de la habitación, Sora acostó a Nunnally y ambos platicaron hasta que la chica se quedo dormida, el elegido por su parte salio un momento a ver las estrellas, a verdad... extrañaba su isla algunas veces-

Al elegido llego un vago recuerdo de su primer viaje, un recuerdo que no entendía por que había evocado.

 _"-Entonces... ¿Que hacías con él de cualquier manera?- un joven Sora observaba a otro pelo pincho conocido como Cloud que se encontraba sentado en la entrada al coliseo del olimpo donde Fil entrenaba a grandes héroes como Hércules, el cual hasta hace unos momentos trabajaba para Hades en el coliseo del olimpo-_

 _-Estoy buscando a alguien, Hades prometió ayudarme- Cloud parecía algo pensativo con todo esto- intente usar el poder de la oscuridad, pero no funciono- mientras se levantaba de aquellas escaleras le respondía al chico- caí en la oscuridad y no pude encontrar la luz- Sora escuchaba atento al sujeto que ahora veía el cielo-_

 _-La encontraras- Sora logro que Cloud le prestara atención al chico que simplemente sonreía- yo también estoy buscando- Sora parecio por un momento perder su sonrisa, pero solo estaba tomando con seriedad el asunto-_

 _Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, Sora recordaba ese momento con detalle, recordaba que en ese momento pensaba en en sus amigos, pero sobre todo... en ella._

 _-¿Tu luz?- Cloud pregunto con su mismo tono neutral de siempre, a lo que el elegido solo afirmo con la cabeza- No la pierdas de vista, Sora recordó que en ese momento pensó en Kairi, la chica por la que había empezado el viaje, la chica que mas tarde le mostraría el camino a la luz una vez mas-"_

-No perder mi luz...- Sora trato de pensar en su luz, aun que Kairi se paso un momento por su mente, un rayo de luz en su recuerdo hizo que fuera sustituido por el de Nunnally- Tal vez...- Sora decidió olvidar el tema de momento y simplemente ir a dormir, mañana tenia un gran día, había descubierto que su luz... ya no era Kairi-


	15. La fiesta de Ayano parte 1

Era un día normal o eso parecía, aunque Ryu desconocía el contenido de aquel sobre que el elegido de la llave espada había recibido, si había notado que Logan había recibido una regañina, algo que lo tenía muy intrigado.

-Deberías arreglarte- Ryu estaba algo confundido sobre lo que le quería decir el elegido de la llave espada- hoy hay una fiesta para Ayano- Ryu reaccionó algo aturdido al recordar eso-

-Cielos- el chico se levantó y decidió buscar que se pondría, así que decidió salir a meditar solo el tema-

Mientras tanto un par de medias humanas tenían una plática un tanto... entretenida.

-Escuche por ahí que hoy abra una fiesta para la tal Ayano- Rachel parecía querer empezar una platica con la chica en silla de ruedas que no parecía de muy buen humor-

Raven leía un libro raro que Elisa decidió no indagar, con la chica le parecía de lo más normal.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por un momento, sin embargo se limitó a suspirar antes de decidirse a platicar con Raven, a decir verdad no le parecía mala persona, hasta se preguntaba si podía leer la mente.

-Rachael- de forma tímida inició la conversación, la verdad se había estado comportando un poco hostil con la chica que solo parecía querer ayudarla- tú has salido más que yo en el transcurso de la semana- Raven alzó una ceja antes de poner su atención en ella- y creo que has identificado a algunos compañeros, pero has tratado con Ayano o a que debo atenerme?- al fin decidió cerrar el libro para hablar con su compañera de sangre autobot-

-No he tratado con ella, ni con ninguno de los otros- Raven pensó por un momento en el chico bestia antes de suspirar- soy empática, además...- pareció pensar un momento su respuesta- si... leí tu mente- la sorpresa en su amiga hizo que una leve sonrisa se le dibujara, de algún modo le recordaba al verde- soy mitad demonio, no debería sorprenderte siendo que tu eres mitad robot- su semblante volvió a uno calmado mientras la observaba-

-Buen punto Rachael- Elisa movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa con esa frase- Veamos...- pareció pensar por un momento la mejor forma de decir lo que quería expresar en ese momento- eres el primer ser con esas características y me alegra saber que en este universo no sólo habremos una especie definida- ambas chicas sonrieron animadamente mientras seguían disfrutando de su compañía- pero aunque ambas compartimos una mitad humana, creo que ésa es la que nos domina a ser curiosos y rebeldes.- una pequeña sonrisa salió de Elisa debido a aquella filosofía que acababa de soltar- Has confesado ser empática y admiro la honestidad que tienes, yo por obvias razones no socializo de forma fácil. Pero admiro a aquellos que pueden hablar de su condición con cierta facilidad- por un momento la vio con una mirada de respeto algo que hizo a Rachel sonreír divertida, era como estar con Robin ahora-

-Ese es un buen punto, pero yo tampoco era sociable cuando era más joven- Raven recordó por un momento su vida antes y durante los primeros años en la torre titán- al mínimo alpiste de emociones las cosas a mi alrededor explotaban- Raven sonreía de forma amigable a su amiga mientras recordaba a sus amigos- mi nombre de "batalla" como tu lo llamas, es Raven- ante la confesión ambas chicas rieron un poco debido al tema-

Ambas chicas parecían estar más en confianza ahora mientras platicaban.

-Me llamo Elita Prime- Rachel sonrió por que había conseguido sacar de su caparazón a la chica- **_Aunque eso ya lo sabes-_** el pensamiento de la chica también se le transmitió mientras ella entendía que había cosas que solo podían hablar por la mente- y créeme que no es fácil socializar en el sentido de que si uno no domina su fuerza puedes terminar fracturando los huesos de tus compañeros- Raven pareció querer reírse, se imaginó a un tipo de la talla de cyborg cuando intentaba abrazar a sus amigos, aunque por la complexión de Elisa ella diría que seria mas como Starfire, ella si podía romperte la columna- Sin embargo nunca falta el clásico "bravucón" que emite juicios sin conocerte, anteriormente en lo que ustedes llaman secundaria me metí en problemas con un chico... tu sabes... golpeando y molestando a chicos y chicas débiles, él me jaló del cabello y yo le respondí golpeándolo en la mandíbula, fue a parar en el hospital.- por un momento su semblante cambio a uno más triste, pareció recordar momentos más felices- Desde entonces comprendí que ser distinto traería problemas y a la vez esperar a que tú continúes un legado es algo un poco traumante.- Raven también ensombreció un poco su semblante mientras el foco amenazaba con explotar por el descontrol de ira- Mis padres lo sabían y quizás por ello me dejado elegir.- tras un largo silencio la chica autobot decidió romper el silencio- La meditación ayuda, aunque quizás no lo hago como tú pero he visto que cuando el ser humano no tiene fuerzas para seguir, ayuda mucho a desconectarse.- Raven logró calmar a ira y volvió a prestarle atención a Elisa- Eres la primera persona desde que llegué con la que puedo hablar abiertamente.- ambas chicas sonrieron de forma amistosa y sincera, tal vez al fin lograría que Elisa se acoplara al mundo-

-Yo nací para traer el infierno a la tierra, pero Garfield me salvo,- Raven sacó un centavo oxidado de su bolsillo mientras sonreía- él confió en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, por eso pude detener a mi padre- Raven tomó algo de té para calmarse por los recuerdos- al menos tu padre es el bueno- con una media sonrisa observo a su compañera que parecía pensar-

Elisa observaba a Raven de forma intrigada, por la forma en que habló de su amigo y observaba aquella moneda, podía deducir que era una persona muy importante para ella, había visto esa mirada antes, podía asegurar que Raven daría la vida por su amigo si fuera necesario.

- ** _yo también siento lo mismo por aquellos que nos guían por el buen camino-_** Rachel se sorprendió un poco por su pensamiento, aunque ya había estado escuchando lo que pensaba antes- Aunque en su momento mi padre no estuvo conmigo, para un Prime era prohibido amar- Elisa parecía estar un poco afectada por todo este tema- aunque mi madre le cambió la opinión- mientras sonreía una lagrima salio sin poder evitarlo, un par de recuerdos tristes invadían la mente de aquella chica- Disculpa, rara vez lloro- limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos, no se sentía cómoda con todo esto-

Mientras un mensaje al celular de Elisa interrumpió la conversación, ambas chicas volvían a sus propios asuntos, sin embargo, más cosas estaban sucediendo en esa escuela.

-Siento extraño usar esto, no creo que a mami le gustara- Kana traía un traje elegante de color gris con una camisa negra, acompañado de un moño gris que constantemente se movía incómodo-

-Tenemos que concentrarnos Kana- Lifan iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa morada, el traía una corbata de color negro con detalles de ojos morados como los que solía traer su ropa-

-No te parece que hubo muchos cambios?- Kana parecía molesto por algo mientras veía el libro de historia que llevaban con ellos-

-Yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar que alguien más está interviniendo- Lifan también estaba algo preocupado por los cambios en la historia, no le estaba gustando del todo que el libro estaba en blanco-

Ambos chicos parecían algo preocupados aunque no duro mucho, ninguno de ellos eran conocidos por ser serios.

-Anímate Kana- Lifan revolvió el pelo de Kana de forma fraternal mientras le sonreía-

-Tienes razón, seguro lo resolveremos- Kana sonrió animado a su "hermano"-

-Se ven animados chicos- la voz de una chica se hizo presente, voz que Lifan reconoció-

-Cynthia, que bueno que aceptaras hacer esto- Lifan vio a su novia que iba vestida con vestido gris largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, aunque podía verse que también traía guantes de motociclista de color gris, su cabello gris, usualmente en dos coletas, estaba suelto dejando ver su largo hasta la parte media del cuello-

-Kana, deberías arreglarte un poco el cabello- Sophie salió corriendo hacia el más joven, que ya no era un niño como durante la guerra con Anankos-

Sophie tenía un vestido similar, pero de color negro, ella usaba botas aunque era más por comodidad que por gusto, era demasiado patosa como para usar tacones, además Avel, su caballo, se había encargado de comerse uno de sus zapatos, también traía su cabello castaño suelto, aunque a diferencia de su estilo habitual, que llevaba una leve ondulación al final de su cabello, esta vez tenía todo el cabello ondulado dándole una apariencia bastante linda en palabras de Kana.

-Sophie- Kana trataba de quitarse la mano ensalivada de su amiga con algo de vergüenza por como lo peinaba-

-Quédate quieto Kana- la chica, que aun era un poco más alta que él, sonreía mientras le arreglaba el cabello-

-Sophie, ya no soy un niño- el chico consiguió quitarse las manos de su amiga mientras la veía a los ojos entre nervioso y enojado-

Ambos chicos crearon una tensión palpable en el ambiente que nadie parecía querer romper durante unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, a veces olvido que ya no eres un niño- Sophie le sonrió a su amigo con un leve sonrojo, mientras Kana cerraba los ojos-

-Mientras lo recuerdes no importa Sophie- Kana también sonrió a su amiga aunque aun estaba algo nervioso-

Ambos chicos parecieron perderse en un momento donde no había nadie más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos.

-Son lindos cuando no pelean- Lifan le susurro aquello a Cynthia que solo afirmo con una sonrisa-

-No otra vez, con suerte volveré a conseguir un empleo decente- Dwyer se veía agobiado mientras veía al suelo y era acompañado por otra chica que también se veía algo molesta-

El mayordomo de Kana traía su uniforme que consistía en un clásico traje de mayordomo como los que se usaban antes con el chaleco alargado por la parte de atrás y las mangas de la camisa abombadas, su compañera iba vestida con un vestido verde y con zapatillas del mismo color su cabello rubio daba la sensación de ser blanco debido a la poca pigmentación que este mostraba, aunque usualmente usaba dos pequeñas coletas en los lados esta vez solo traía un enorme moño rojo en su cabeza.

-Sucede algo que deba saber Dwyer?-ante las palabras de Lifan el mayordomo lo volteo a ver antes de ponerse serio-

-A veces olvido que no son realmente hermanos...- Dwyer susurro aquello pero simplemente se dispuso a hablar- bien, te lo contaré- Ambos chicos hablaban mientras la compañera de Dwyer seguía molesta por lo animado que se veía la plática de kana-

Lifan termino de escuchar el relato de como Sophie le rompió el corazón a kana, quien nunca lo había demostrado abiertamente, pero que Dwyer lo había notado muchas veces.

-Hice lo imposible por ayudarlo sin recurrir a mi padre o madre, ambos se lo contarían a la madre de Kana y preferí mantener a los adultos fuera- Dwyer parecía agobiado mientras suspiraba-

-Chicos, al fin los encuentro- la voz de alguien más se hizo presente en la habitación rompiendo el momento entre Kana y Sophie, aunque solo ella se veía medio molesta, Kana solo sonreía de la manera usual- debemos apurarnos, perderemos a mi padre y al señor Nanohudou- frente a ellos había un chico híbrido que hacía mucho había perdido la batalla con su lado animal, su cabello verde, aquel colmillo sobresaliente de su mandíbula inferior y sus pupilas rectas como las de un reptil parecían demostrarlo, aunque su piel era de un color bronceado, tal vez debido a su gen no humano aun se veía como humano físicamente y no se veía como un simio-

-Mark, los lentes amigo- Kana le puso unos lentes negros para cubrir sus pupilas-

-Gracias viejo- su forma de hablar también recordaba mucho a su padre-

el grupo de amigos salió del lugar con rumbo a la fiesta de Ayano, pero sucedieron más cosas antes de la fiesta...

-Kaede mira- el chico de los lentes oscuros y sombrero vaquero golpeó levemente a su compañera para que dejara de observar su móvil-

El vestía una sudadera naranja un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis naranjas, una capa lo cubría y unas vendas en sus manos parecían subir más allá de las muñecas cubriendo toda su piel visible, era de musculatura promedio y tenía una voz grueso y áspera. Su compañera era de un color de piel bronceado poseía una máscara de banshee que solo dejaba ver sus ojos violetas, usaba también una capa y traía un sombrero de pescador a diferencia del estorboso sombrero tejano de su compañero, usaba una playera de manga larga de color celeste, una falda por arriba de las rodillas de color negro como sus deportivas, un par de guantes de cuero adornaban sus manos y en un cinturón podía verse alguna clase de gps de color negro con una antena roja en el lado derecho del aparato.

-Qué quieres idiota?- Kaede volteo a ver molesta al chico que la agarro de la cabeza y la hizo volteara ver lo que él veía-

Ambos chicos, que estaban frente a la mansión Uchiha, pudieron observar a Garfield Mark Logan que iba vestido con un traje morado con una camisa negra y una corbata gris, se veía algo cansado y parecía ver su hermoso ferrari con desdén.

-Que mal gusto en color- Kaede parecía asqueada con la selección de colores del cambiante-

-Si, quien pinta un ferrari de verde...- por un momento su hermano estuvo de acuerdo con ella- no eso no zoquete, mira lo que sale del auto- el desesperado chico hizo que su hermana buscará a lo que sea que su hermano se refería-

Del auto se podían ver a dos niños de no más de 10 años salir, una niña alegre que parecía presumir su vestido azul con mucho entusiasmo y detrás de ella un incómodo niño de traje negro con camisa blanca y moño naranja que cargaba un morral que parecía cargar algo importante. La niña tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos de color vino, su cabello castaño era corto y con las puntas en una curva que iba para atrás de su cabeza, su piel era bronceada y poseía una enorme sonrisa, el niño por su parte tenía una mirada cansada y algo opaca, aunque sus ojos color miel eran muy bonitos, parecía estar eternamente cansado, su piel era pálida contrastando con la de su hermana, también parecía mover de vez en cuando el moño algo incómodo, como si se ahogara.

-Recuerdo ese día diferente, aunque sí recuerdo estar emocionada por presumirle mi vestido a papá...- Kaede se escuchaba emocionada, aunque no se veía sus expresiones por la máscara-

\- Yo recuerdo que nunca me gusto usar ese moño- el chico parecía incomodarse mientras se pasaba la mano vendada por su pálido cuello-

-No seas llorón Allen- la chica decidió molestar un rato a su hermano-

-No soy llorón, tengo piel sensible- Allen por un momento pareció un niño al pelear con su hermana-

-Bebito- Kaede solo veía con una mirada alegre a su hermano que rápidamente pareció rendirse y reír- anda, vamos a ver a ese par- Allen afirmó con la cabeza mientras se volvían invisibles gracias a un octocamo que habían robado del arsenal del clon de big boss-

Los chicos lograron colarse a la fiesta, aunque el Uchiha los detecto, realmente no pareció importarle. Mientras tanto se podían ver al resto de invitados llegando a la fiesta de Ayano, aunque tal vez nadie se esperaría lo que vendría.

-Todo listo?- Ryu observaba a su amigo Luke que usaba su traje azul básico y su moño azul acompañado de su gorro del mismo color, el cual parecía que no estaba muy contento con el-

-Debería preguntarte yo eso- Luke observó a su amigo con un leve suspiro mientras Ryu sonreía nervioso-

-No seas así Luke, no se ni siquiera como verla a la cara- Ryu suspiro un poco mientras reía nervioso, vería a Sora después de tanto tiempo tras aquella batalla contra BelialVamdemon-

-Andando, un buen caballero no hace esperar a una dama- Luke le sonrió al sonrojado chico que solo atino a reír y acomodarse la corbata-

Ryu iba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, mientras su pelo alborotado aun seguía sin poder peinarse del todo aunque siempre estaba alborotado, no se notaba debido a eso.

-Me voy a vengar enano- Ryu decidió picar un rato a Luke mientras este le seguía el juego-

Ambos chicos eran los únicos que aún no estaban en la mansión Uchiha.

-Yo podría vencer sin problemas a la mayoría de los que están aquí- el pequeño Allen observaba el lugar algo aburrido sin su padre-

-Sí, ahora cierra el pico nerd- la pequeña Kaede se levantó de aquella silla para buscar a su madre-

-Que haces?- su hermano decidió seguirla mientras está veía a los invitados que parecían disfrutar de la fiesta-

Ambos chicos fueron a molestar a Lovino aunque el chico perdió el interés antes de llegar y mejor se fue a ver qué más podía hacer.

-No deberías alejarte mucho de tu hermana- el chico solo atino a poner su morral frente a él asustado por la voz que lo llamaba-

Allen observó a su versión más pequeña con una sonrisa, le parecía divertido ver lo poco que algunas cosas habían cambiado en el paso de los años. El pequeño Allen no vio a nadie, así que decidió ir corriendo a donde fuera que estuviera su hermana. Al principio iban a molestar a Lovino, pero al final se distrajeron con la comida que servían en la fiesta. Por otro lado Ryu estaba llegando a la fiesta, esperando no toparse a Takenouchi.

-Que fiesta- Ryu divagaba mientras veía a todo el mundo- me hace recordar viejos tiempos, ¿A ti no old?- Ryu puso su mano en su pecho mientras continuaba adentrándose entre sus compañeros de instituto-

Mientras en el buffet se podía ver al par de niños comiendo sin parar como si nunca hubieran sido alimentados en su vida.

-Kaede, Len... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Luigi se sorprendió al ver a los dos pequeños del futuro en aquella mansión, pensó que los portales temporales habían quedado cerrados tras aquel incidente con su versión adulta y su versión bebé que incluyó a muchos otros héroes en el espacio y tiempo-

-Tío Luigi, tambien tu eres joven y no traes bigote- Luigi solo sonrió nervioso ante las palabras de la pequeña Kaede, aun seguía nervioso por que su yo más viejo seguía siendo un... cobarde-

-Concéntrense...- el dúo al fin recordó lo que había preguntado antes el fontanero al oírlo pedirles concentración-

-¿Quieres responder Allen?- el chico le afirmó a su hermana mientras terminaba de comer el pedazo de pastel que tenía en su mano-

-ZeedMillenniummon ataco el mundo digital y terminamos en esta era... de nuevo- Allen sonrió algo nervioso mientras recordaba aquel incidente-

-Pero...- Kaede seguía entretenida con la comida igual que su hermano, era una suerte que hubieran heredado la complexión de su padre o no podrían comer tanto- seguro padre y madre nos encuentran- la niña no parecía muy preocupada, mientras su hermano era un poco más iluso, aún así confiaba ciegamente en su hermana y la seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera por él-

-Sea cual sea el caso... será mejor que vayan con su padre- Luigi se puso algo nervioso al ver la cara de confusión en el par- el de esta época quiero decir- ambos niños afirmaron al entender lo que quería decir el fontanero de verde-

Él chico solo vio como los chicos se perdían en la distancia, cuando una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre las grietas del espacio y tiempo...

-¿Que hay Daisy? llamas en buen momento...-el fontanero comenzó a hablar con una de sus mejores amigas, la princesa del reino de Sarasaland-

Mientras que Ryu seguía perdido en la mansión y la decoración, aunque siempre era interesante ver lugares nuevos. Los niños terminaron separados por alguna razón, Kaede por que perdió de vista a su hermano gemelo y Allen porque creyó ver a su padre. Kaede se distrajo un poco y terminó chocando con una chica de vestido morado a la que no veía bien.

-¿No pueden fijarse?- la chica volteo bastante molesta, aunque su semblante furioso cambio al ver a la niña que parecía atareada-

La chica conocida como Kate Bishop se quitó sus lentes negros para ver mejor a aquella niña de cabello castaño, ya que noto que la pequeña se había intimidado al verla.

-Perdone señorita, es que busco a...- la niña se mordió levemente el labio antes de poder hablar- un amigo que está por aquí...- parecía bastante nerviosa y asustada, mientras veía para todas partes-

-Así que un amigo, una pequeña niña como tu no debería andar sola, ¿Que clase de imbécil es tu padre como para dejarte andar sola?- Kaede solo se puso roja mientras se reía, la tía Kate era igual a como la solía describir su padre-

-Mi padre es un héroe, no le juzgo si no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que es muy tarde- Kaede se limitó a responder mientras jugaba con su vestido-

-Así que era eso...- Kate sintió como si conociera ese sentimiento- ¿A que se dedica?- Kate nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar hablando con una niña en aquella fiesta, mucho menos sobre "Héroes"-

-No lo se, siempre que le pregunto dice que es un secreto y cambia el tema- Kaede mintio a medias, sabía que hacía, pero no cual era su trabajo-

-Típico- Kate murmuró aquello mientras observaba a la niña, le parecía familiar su rostro, ¿No la había visto antes?- Oye pequeña...- estaba por preguntarle si se conocían, pero repentinamente salió corriendo hacia el joven RYu que caminaba emocionado por la mansión-

-Ryu, al fin te encuentro, qué alegría- la pequeña abrazaba al chico que estaba realmente sorprendido, que hacía su hija del futuro ahí, la última vez el universo estaba en peligro y terminó metido en problemas gratis-

Kate solo observaba la escena, pero había algo raro en el chico, por alguna razón él y la niña tenían un extraño parecido, serian hermanos o...

-Kaede, ¿Donde está Allen?- Ryu sabía muy bien que donde estaba uno el otro no podía andar lejos-

-Debe andar en el buffet...- la pequeña pensó aquello por un minuto antes de recordar a su nueva amiga- Ryu, ella fue quien me cuido- el chico observo a Kate que parecía analizar la escena minuciosamente-

-Gracias por cuidar de Kaede, ella es algo... olvidadiza- Ryu se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso y sonrojado-

-No hay problema, pero no sabía que el imbécil de su padre fuera el amigo que estaba buscando...- Kate dejó nervioso a Ryu que pensó que Kaede sabía que nadie debía saber su parentesco-

-Kaede, ¿Qué le dijiste?- Ryu observó a la niña que parecía atareada con el tema, algo que Kaete encontraba un poco cómico-

-Nada, te lo juro- Kaede solo trataba de sonar convincente, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que decir-

-Tranquilo, es fácil verlo, los padres tienen ese aura protectora cuando están con sus hijos, una mirada única que no le dan a nadie más- Kate se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a Ryu, al fin recordó de dónde lo conocía, era el chico del que hablaban todos, aquel que estaba metido en el triángulo amoroso-

-En fin- Ryu se puso nervioso y rojo mientras tenía a su hija abrazada a él otra vez- Ryuunosuke Naruhodō, un placer- Ryu sonrió amablemente, al menos ya no era tan incomodo estar con chicas, siempre que no estuvieran tan cerca-

-Katherine Elizabeth Bishop, aunque todos me dicen Kate- observó una última vez a padre e hija antes de irse de ahí, al parecer sus superiores le tenían una misión-

-Que agradable chica, espero la volvamos a ver- Ryu sonrió antes de ver a su hija que ya se veía calmada con aquella sonrisa que le recordaba a el en tiempos mejores- ¿Bailamos princesa?- Ryu le extendió la mano a su hija que rió levemente antes de agarrar la mano de su padre y ponerse a bailar con el-

Por otro lado, Allen había estado siguiendo a un perro hasta que se topó con cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos, una de las chicas parecía ser la dueña de aquel can, una chica en silla de ruedas. pudo escuchar que una de ellas era ayano, algo que lo intrigó, ¿Cómo era la tía Ayano?

-Así que tu eres la cumpleañera, soy Allen, es un gusto- El chico parecía bastante emocionado, la joven Ayano era tan guapa como su tia en el futuro, aunque Lovino no se veía tan amigable como en el futuro, reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte-

-Un gusto conocerte- Ayano encontraba adorable a aquel niño pelirrojo, cuyo cabello se asemejaba más al naranja- gracias por saludar- que niño mas agradable-

-Cazzo, ¿Como es que este niño sabía de la fiesta?- Lovino era bastante escéptico y la verdad no le parecía muy lógico que un niño estuviera dando lata por aquí-

-A mi no me molesta- Itachi le daba igual si era un crio o un animal, no le estaba incordiando como para investigar quien venía con él-

Elisa, que no había dicho ni una palabra para con el niño, observaba lo parecido que le resultaba aquel niño con aquel sujeto de nombre Ryu por el que dos chicas peleaban hasta hace unos días.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Allen estaba nervioso al ver el repentino silencio que parecía tener la chica en silla de ruedas-

-No es nada...- Elisa decidió restarle importancia al tema antes de volver a lo suyo- me llamo Elisa, es un placer- el pequeño se quedó de piedra ante ese nombre, era imposible que su tía Elisa, que tenía una salud increíble gracias a la Spark fusionada del dragón, fuera esa misma que estaba condenada a aquella silla de ruedas-

-Allen, un gusto- Allen decidió dejar pasar el tema, ya descubriría por qué su tía estaba en esa silla-

-Miren que lindo, Ryu está bailando con su hermanita- Ayano mencionó aquello llamando la atención de todos-

Allen observaba a su padre bailar con su hermana, de cierta forma estaba celoso, ella y su padre tenían una muy buena relación, pero él y su madre nunca fueron los más cercanos, aunque la más afectada era su hermana que le tenía un odio profundo a su madre debido a su trabajo en el mundo de la moda. Elisa noto como veía Ryu a la niña y como aquel otro pequeño parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de verlos.

-Kaede se está exponiendo demasiado- Allen susurro aquello, aunque Elisa fue capaz de escuchar aquel detalle, ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía, pero aun no tenia todas las piezas-

Elisa estaba por decir algo cuando todo en la fiesta se puso tenso, la música dejó de sonar y todos quedaron como piedra, mientras Ryu y Takenouchi intercambiaban miradas, ella se veía, nerviosa y confundida, tal vez impactada, era difícil saberlo desde la parte donde se encontraba Elisa. Sora observaba a Ryu bastante seria, pensando en que decir, a decir verdad creyó que todo estaba perdido con Ryu, pero... si Kaede y su hermano aún existían... ¿No significaba eso que aún se podía salvar la situación?

-Madre, que sorpresa- Kaede hablo sin pensar sacando a todos aun mas de balance, algo que noto después al ver los rostros pálidos de sus padres-

-Chigii... creo que la acaba de llamar madre- Lovino parecia bastante sacado de onda, este sujeto tenia una y ahora otra y hasta hijos le sacan al sol, ¿Que clase de humano es?-

La niña entró en pánico, comenzaba a dar vueltas en su lugar sin saber que hacer, algo que causó un sentimiento de malestar en ambos chicos. Ryu abrazo a la nerviosa niña mientras le susurraba algo, el resto de los alumnos solo podian observar la ternura con la que Ryu parecía hablar, la pelirroja se limitó a sonreír antes de abrazarla también, el niño decidió unirse al abrazo, algo que fue bien recibido por sus jóvenes padres, nadie dijo nada, todos veían con ternura lo que parecía el secreto mejor guardado de Kamii, la relación de Takenouchi y Ryu.


End file.
